The Vampire Pharaoh's Lost Love
by winged sapphire wolf
Summary: Atem, an ancient Pharaoh, is turned into a vampire. His lover is killed in ancient times. After years of loneliness, his lover is reborn. Will they be together or will he be alone for the rest of eternity? Better summery inside. rated M for safty reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley: Are you SERIOUS!

Sapphire: Yes, yes I am!

Yami, Atem and Yugi walk into the room

Yami: what's up with those two?

Crystal: Sorry about those two. They are just having their annual fight.

Ashley: Why are you writing another story? You already have a few that are waiting to be finish or updated!

Sapphire: Because, I WANT TO!

Links: (walks into the room) Do you mind? Me and Zel are trying to sleep. Sheesh! (leaves the room)

Crystal: Sorry Link! Ashley, just let Sapphire do what she wants.

Ashley: Fine! But if she behind on her stuff, don't come crying to me!

Sapphire: Fine! Wait…why are Link and Zelda here?

Cyrstal: Remember, they here for the other story?

Sapphire: Oh! That right! I forgot!

Ashley: You always forget.

Sapphire: Quite you or take Crystal away from you!

Ashley: You wouldn't!

Sapphire: I would. Try me. (gets mumbles from Ashley) Anyway, Atem can you and Yami do the declaimer and summery?

Atem and Yami: Sure!

Yugi: What about me?

Sapphire: Can you try and get Ashley to calm down with Crystal.

Yugi: Sure! (leaves the room with Crystal and Ashley following behind)

Atem and Yami: Be careful, Aibou!

Sapphire: Okay then, summery please, Yami!

Yami: Right! Atem, an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, is turned into a vampire. His lover couldn't care if he was or wasn't, he loved him with all his heart. But one day they are separated by the vampire who turned Atem. He finds his lover dead and blames himself for it and leaves his throne and home to look for his lost love. Five thousand years later his love is reborn; can Atem get his lover back? Or will he remain alone for the rest of his immortal life? This sound good, Sapphire.

Sapphire: Thank you Yami! (hugs Yami) Now, Atem the disclaimer please.

Atem: Yep! Winged Sapphire Wolf doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. They belong to their rightful owner. She only owns the plot. So back off or I'll send you to the shadow realm!

Sapphire: (hugs Atem) Thank you, Atem! I feel so loved.

Atem and Yami: You're welcome.

Crystal, Ashley, and Yugi: (walks back into the room) Now for own feature presentation.

Sapphire: Perfect! Enjoy everybody!

* * *

><p><em>The Vampire Pharaoh's Lost Love<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Legend of the Vampire Pharaoh<p>

Long time ago, let's say 5,000 years ago, there was an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. He was loved by all his people and he cared for his kingdom. He did have one thing that he would give up everything for, his lover. He was different, he didn't care that the man he loved was the Pharaoh or for his wealth. He cared for him and nothing else.

But one day, the Pharaoh was turned into vampire while he was out looking for his lover. He feared that he would lose everything because of it. Even though he was a vampire his court, his people and country, and his lover were still loyal to him. He ruled fair and responsibly, until one day things changed.

While the Pharaoh was busy one day, his lover was kidnapped and found dead later by the Pharaoh himself. Heart broken, he blamed himself for his lover's death, claim that the whole vampire thing was what lead to his love death.

After some time, he left the throne and kingdom to his cousin and left the country to exploring the world alone for the rest immortal life. He believes that maybe his love is still out there somewhere, reborn again and is waiting for him. Five thousand years later, the year is 2010, and he is still searching, but slowly losing hope.

* * *

><p>Sapphire: That's all folks.<p>

Ashley: That made no sense at all.

Sapphire: It will make more sense later on in the story.

Atem: I agree with Ashley.

Yami: Ditto!

Crystal: Don't worry guys. It will all be known later on is the story.

Yugi: Yeah, we'll get more later on, right Sapphire?

Sapphire: Right! Until next time!

Everybody: BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire: Hey everybody! I'm back with the second chapter to VPLL!

Ashley: About time. I think people like this one than your other one.

Sapphire: I know, but oh well. If the people like this one more than so be it! But I do encourage y'all to read the other story(ies) that I'm writing. Crystal, disclaimer please!

Crystal: Of course! Sapphire doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never ever will. If she did, she would get rid Tea (cough) bitch (cough) as soon as possible.

Sapphire: Yeah. O_O When did you cuss?

Crystal: Sorry, I just don't like Tea.

Ashley: That okay. I love it when you cuss, my little Hikari. (Kisses Crystal)

Sapphire: Okay, enough of that. Don't make the people sick!

Ashley: (breaks the kiss) Whatever! (kisses Crystal again)

Sapphire: Read and ignore them. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Yugi Muto<p>

It was a beautiful Thursday morning; the birds were singing and the sun was shining brightly in the city of Domino, Japan. It's mid-September and the weather was still nice and hot. A window of a small bedroom was open, inside was a small boy fast asleep.

The boy was dreaming the greatest dream when…BBBBRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGG, the alarm clock went off. The boy rolled out of bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Yugi Muto sighted and tried to get up, but only manage to sit up and rubbed the back of his head, "Must remember to turn the volume down on alarm clock."

While he was sitting there, he tried to remember the dream he just had. He was in a room, alone. Then he heard someone call his name, "Yugi. Yugi," said the smooth voice.

Yugi called out, "Who's there? Where are you?"

Yugi notice a small light in front of him grow. Bigger and bigger the light got, until it was the shape of a doorframe. Standing in the light was a figure that Yugi could not see his face. The figure stood there until he put his hand out to Yugi.

"Yugi. Come to me, my little tenshi. My Hikari," called the figure.

He ran to the figure as fast as he could. When he finally reached the figure he tried to grab the figure's hand, but as soon as he does, his dream ends and he is force to wake up.

After remembering his dream, he got up, after getting himself untangled from the sheets and blanket, and got ready for another day of school at Domino High. Yugi always like going to school because of his friends: Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Malik, Seto, Duke, Mokuba, Serenity, and the new girls Ashley and Crystal. His friends were great, even if some were together, as in couples. Joey and Seto were dating, that has last for a whole year, Tristan was dating Ashley for a couple of weeks, and Duke was dating Crystal.

Tea would date a guy for a couple of days before she break-up with them (A/N: cough, slut, cough). Mokuba was dating Rebecca Hawkins, who moved here with her grandfather, Author Hawkins, a couple of months ago. Ryou and Malik were dating two guys that they meet through a mutual friend of Malik's sister, Ishizu.

That just left Yugi. He tried to date, but the guys he dated, and yes he is gay, were big jerks. They only wanted to get him into bed for a one night stand. They never really showed an interest in him, only cared about the sex. So when the last guy, Mark, kept asking to have sex, yugi finally worked up the courage to break up with him.

Yugi finally got dressed into his blue school uniform and headed down stair were his grandfather, Solomon Muto, was waiting with breakfast. Yugi wasn't a tall boy for his age, which he was 17 years old. He had large, round amethyst color eyes that, along with his round –ish face, made him look like a 11 or 12 year old. His was different from others too. It was star shaped that was black with red outlining the tips and yellow bangs that fell out over his face, framing it perfectly.

When he was down stairs and in the kitchen, he saw the familiar figure that was his grandfather putting some food, mostly toast with strawberry jelly, on the table. Solomon Muto looked like an older version of Yugi, a bit tall then him. He had gray hair and bred, a bandanna on top of his head to cover up his graying pointy, star shape hair, and he was wearing a white shirt with his favorite green overalls.

"Good morning, Yugi!" said Solomon, definitely a morning person.

Yugi yawned before he said, "Morning, Grandpa."

Solomon looked at his grandson, a worried look upon his face, "Yugi, you didn't stay up late again, did you?" crossing his arms over his chest.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "No, Grandpa. I went to be on time."

"Just making sure. I know you been staying up late doing homework a couple of nights for a while now. Is everything okay?"

"Sorry about that Grandpa. Just trying to do this paper for class, but do not worry about it. I got it handled."

"Okay, just making sure." Solomon was a very caring grandfather, always worrying about his grandson. He knew that Yugi was a hard worker when it came to his schoolwork and was determine to help out in the shop. Such a wonderful grandson.

"Hey Grandpa, have you signed the permission form yet?" asked Yugi.

Solomon thought about it for a moment before snapping his fingers and pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket, "Is this what your looking for?" holding the form out in front of his grandson.

Yugi smiled, grabbed the paper, and said, "Thanks Grandpa. I can't wait to go on tomorrows trip to the museum. It's going to be so cool." Yugi had a love for ancient things and history. His favorite was ancient Egypt, something he picked up from his grandpa when he was an archeologist. He would always tell Yugi stories about his excavation trip to the lands of Ra and what he found. Yugi would never get tired of those stories and hoped that one day he could do some of the stuff his grandpa did as well, or greater.

A couple of weeks ago, his history teacher mention a school field trip to the local museum for the whole school. The students that wanted to go would be the first to see the new exhibit. Need less to say Yugi was thrilled to go.

"What's happening at the museum tomorrow?" asked Solomon; already know what it was because Yugi mentioned it for weeks, but thought to let his grandson say it again.

Yugi smiled, trying his best to keep in his excitement, "They have a new Egyptian Exhibit starting and we are the first group to see it," Yugi explain to his grandpa who looked just as happy as him. "I can't wait."

Solomon laughed, "That will be great. I can't wait to see it myself. The museum needed a new exhibit for a while now."

Yugi put the last bit of his breakfast into his mouth and said, "Yeah, I know. Well, I better get to school now." He grabbed his bag from the living room and yelled, "Bye Grandpa!"

"Bye Yugi! Have a good at school!"

"I will!" he said before walking out of the house/game shop, heading to Domino High School.

* * *

><p>Sapphire: That's the end of chapter 2!<p>

Ashley: Kind of short don't ya think?

Sapphire: I don't think so.

Crystal: She is just kidding Sapphire.

Atem: Where am I? People won't like it until I'm in it.

Sapphire: Relax Atem, you'll be in the next chapter. If you wonderful readers want the next chapter next Friday or Saturday, then please review. I would like to see at least 5 reviews.

Atem: So please review so I can come into play. (pouts) I don't like seating on the side lines.

Sapphire: We know Atem. You are a man of action. We get it.

Atem: (pouts) What ever!

Sapphire: Yugi hug him, now! (watches Yugi runs and hugs Atem) So cute! Anyway until next time my lovely peoples!

Everyone: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire: Hellllloooooo everybody!

Crystal: Sapphire, why are you posting this chapter up early?

Sapphire: Because, I have 5 people who favorite this story. So in honor of them, I'm going to post this chapter early.

Ashley: I thought you were kidding about that.

Atem: Yeah! I hope I'm in this chapter or the readers will be pissed off.

Sapphire: (rolls eyes at Atem) Don't worry Atem, you ARE in it. Just more towards the end.

Atem: WHAT! Why at the end?

Sapphire: You'll see soon. Now, someone do the disclaimer please!

Yugi: I'll do it. Sapphire doesn't own anything. She only owns the plot that you people love.

Sapphire: Thank you, Yugi. Now enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Friends and Bully<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi was walking up to school when he saw a familiar mop of blond hair and honey color eyes waiting by the gates of the high school. It was his best friend, Joey.<p>

He came up to the blond and said, "Hey Joey. What's up?" Joey looked down at his best bud and said, "Hey Yug! I'm just waiting for Seto and the others to come. They said they be here by now."

Yugi was about say something when they both heard "Hey Yugi and Joey!" called out by two girls.

"Hey, Crystal! Hey, Ashley!" called out Yugi as the two said girls walked up to the boys. Ashley was a tall girl, as tall as Joey, with deep purple eyes and black hair with green and dark purple tips, and sun kiss tan skin. Crystal was totally different from Ashley. She had crystal clear blue eyes, blond hair with red and blue tips, and had skin as white as snow. She was a couple of inches shorter that Ashley and Joey, but she was taller than Yugi. Both girls did have some things in common and one was that both were on the cheerleading squad.

Joey looked around and asked, "Where are Duke and Tristan?"

"They said they met us here, but I guess we are early or they are late," said Crystal, but as she finished her sentence two guys appeared and walked up to them. Tristan Taylor had brown eyes and brown hair that form into a point (A/N: like the show). Duke Devlin had green eyes and messy black hair that was in a pony tail and a dice earring in one ear.

When both boys got there, Tristan said, "Good morning guys. Hey gorgeous," looking at Ashley, who said, "Hey yourself, handsome," and kissed him.

Crystal walked into Duke's arms, "Morning, Sweetie."

"Morning, Beautiful," said Duke, charmingly before kissing her on the lips. Both Joey and Yugi made gagging noises and got glares from both couples, "Don't act like that Joey. You do the same thing when Kaiba is around!" yelled Ashley.

Joey growled at her, "I do not, right Yug!"

"..."

"Right Yugi?" asked Joey, getting a little twitch when he didn't hear his friend comment. "Yugi?"

"Well...," Yugi said softy. Joey looked at him shocked. Yugi continued, "… you do tend to get…uh…excited… when you see Seto."

Joey frowned, "I can't help it. I love him a lot," Joey whined.

"And I love you too, Puppy," said a tall brunette with icy blue eyes, who was walking up to the group with another younger man with black wild hair and grey eyes. It was Seto and Mokuba.

Joey ran to Seto and gave the taller a big, bone crushing hug, "Seto, I missed ya."

"I know, Puppy. Now, let me go. I can't breath," Seto said, slowly losing the ability to breathe. "Sorry," said Joey, letting some of the pressure off and kissing his lover.

"Eww! Get a room!" yelled Mokuba.

"I can agree with him!" yelled a tall girl with blue eyes and short brown hair.

"Shut it, Tea. You are just jealous that you don't' have someone to be with," Joey said before sticking his tongue out.

"Hey, I just haven't found the right guy, yet!" exclaimed Tea, putting her hands on her hips.

Deciding to stop the soon to be fight between his two best friends, Yugi stepped in between the two and said, "Okay guy that's enough." He looked around, he notice that they were still missing two members of their group, "Where's Ryou and Malik?"

"Hey guys! Over here!" yelled both Ryou and Malik, running towards the group. The finally came to a stop in front of Yugi and bent over, panting real hard.

"Hey Ryou! Malik! Why were you guys running?" asked Yugi.

"We were with our boyfriends and they tried to make us late," said Malik, finally getting air back into his lungs. Malik had sandy blond hair and lavender eyes.

"That might be the last time we let them take us to breakfast for a date," explained the albino teen, with white hair and brown, doe-like eyes. This was Ryou.

"Well, if it brings any comfort, you guys made it on time," said Duke.

"Good!" said Malik and Ryou.

Yugi chuckled, "Let's go in guys." The group slowly made their way to their first class, which they were all in. When they got there, they set in their seats and started to talk again.

"So you guys going to the field trip to the museum tomorrow. I'm going," said Yugi, holding up his permission slip.

"We're going to, right Malik?" asked Ryou. "Right! Sister is going to be their too. So she might be the one who give us the tour," said Malik. Both holding up their signed forms.

"I'm going too!" said Tea, "What about you, Crystal?"

"Me and Ashley are going too. I can't wait!" said Crystal. They also were holding up their forms.

"What about you two?" Ashley asked to both her and Crystal's boyfriends.

"Of course we are, right Tristan?" asked Duke. "Right, man!" said Tristan.

"So are we! Seto and I can't wait to go either!" said Mokuba.

The only one who didn't say anything was Joey and Yugi notice this. "Joey, what's wrong?"

"I can't go. My dad didn't sign the form," Joey said sadly.

"Why not?" everybody said.

"Because he was to drunk to even listen or do anything," said Joey. Joey's dad, Mr. Alex Wheeler, was known for his heavy drinking and sometimes he would get really bad. Joey was the only one living with his father. His mother and sister, Serenity, moved out the house a long time ago. Seto hated that his love was force to live with this sorry excuse of a man. He would do anything to please his lover and make him happy.

Seto frowned and asked Joey, "Where is your permission slip?"

"Here," he pulled out his form and asked, "Why?"

"Just watch," Seto growled. He took the slip and forge Mr. Wheeler signature.

Joey gasped, "Seto, you can't do that!"

"Settle down, Puppy. They don't even know what your father's signature is. So you good to go," he said with a small smile (A/N: dead puppy! Noooooo!)

Joey looked at Seto, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a wonderful and caring boyfriend, "They don't. Thank you, Seto. I love you," he said lovingly.

"I love you too, Puppy and your welcome." They shared a brief kiss and sat down as soon as the teacher walked in.

They turned in their forms and sat in silence the whole class period.

* * *

><p>It was after school and Yugi decide to take a quick walk through the park before going home. He loved walking around the park; it was quite and lovely during this time of year.<p>

He was enjoying the scenery as he walked, when he saw one thing that he never wanted to see. It was Ushio, the school bully. He hoped that Ushio had not seen him, but luck would not favor him and he was seen and tried to run away. Unfortunately, because of his short legs, he was caught.

"Hey there, my little Fuck," said Ushio, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh…hey Ushio. Look, I need to go. My Grandpa is waiting for me to come home," said Yugi, as he tried to break free of Ushio's grip, but failing miserably. "P-p-p-please Ushio. We-we-we can t-t-t-talk about this!"

(A/N: Let you know now if you don't want to see Yugi get beat up don't look. Crystal: I can't watch this. Sapphire: Sorry Yugi.)

"I think I'll let my fist do the talking," Ushio said. As soon as he finished saying that, he punched Yugi in the stomach first, and then continued hitting all over his body until he was tired of him. He tossed him across the ground like he was nothing but a rag doll. Yugi tried to get up, but felt like a ton of bricks was just dropped on him. He had bruises across his face, his lip and nose was bleeding, he had a black eye, and his muscles were sore and he was in pain. He knew that he was going to have bruises all over his body and be sore tomorrow, if he lived that long.

"Looks like I'm almost done," said Ushio, show an evil smirk on his face.

Yugi looked up to see if anyone was around to help him, but he saw that no one was there. He started to feel dizzy from his brutal beating, but before he looked back at Ushio, he thought he saw someone running towards them.

"Time to go to the hospital little Yugi," Ushio said as he got closer to Yugi.

"Hey, leave him alone you ugly bitch!" yelled a man from behind them. As the man got closer to them, his features started to look familiar to them.

The stranger had hair that was like Yugi's, but had extra blond bangs going up into the black mass of hair. He was a bit taller that Yugi, or as close as Yugi could tell from the ground. And his eyes were also different that Yugi's, they were deep crimson red color.

When he was close enough, he said, "Let the little kid go! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Ushio laughed and said, "Where the fun is that. Maybe you should not get involved in my business."

"Please, run away! You don't know what he is capable of! Run!" yelled Yugi as best as he could, but before he could say anything else, he passed out.

The stranger stood there, narrowing his eyes at Ushio, a grin slowly growing on his face, "Don't worry about me. I can handle myself," he said.

"We'll see about that," Ushio said as he started to run towards the stranger. But as soon as he got close to punch him, the stranger quickly dodged the fist. Ushio kept with the punches, but the stranger kept dodging them.

While this was going on, three of Yugi's friends, Joey, Tristan, and Duke, were walking through the park. They decided to go to Yugi's house and hang out with him for a bit, but as soon as they got to the scene of the fight, they were shock to see what they saw. "Uh guys, is that Yugi fighting Ushio?" asked Duke. It couldn't be, Yugi wasn't that fast or strong to fight Ushio.

When Joey looked closely at the fighters he saw that it wasn't Yugi, "No, that isn't Yugi," he said. They heard a moan and looked around and saw Yugi. He was on the ground, beaten up and bloody, while Ushio was fighting the look-a-like Yugi and losing to him.

"Wow, do you see that guy. He's dodging all of Ushio's punches!" said Tristan

"Yeah! That guy is good!" said Duke.

"Worry about that guy later! We need to help Yugi!" yelled Joey as her ran past the fight and up to Yugi. "Yugi, Yugi, we're coming man!" Joey yelled again, kneeling down next to Yugi. "Yugi, say something," but he didn't.

"He's unconscious! Get him out of here and get him home or to a doctor! I can handle this jackass!" yelled the stranger. The boys just stood there for a moment, staring at the look-a-like of Yugi. Ushio came after him with another punch, but the stranger dodged it again. He saw the boys staring at him, "Go, now! Get him home! NOW!" he yelled at them.

The boys snapped out of their stares and Joey picked up Yugi, bridal style, and all four left the park. As soon as they were gone, the stranger laughed.

"Huh?" said Ushio, "What's so funny?" he asked, going back into a fighting stance, a fist held high.

The stranger stopped laughing, "Oh, I'm just laughing at how you'll look when you are begging for mercy soon."

It was Ushio's turn to laugh, "I'm going to be begging, huh. HA! That so funny, but I think you got it backwards. It will be you who will be begging for mercy."

"I don't think so," said the stranger and ran full speed toward Ushio, a fist ready for the kill.

Before Ushio even knew it he was flying backwards. Blood oozing out of his nose. He stood up and put a hand on his nose, hissing at the pain he felt, "You'll pay for that, ass!" yelled Ushio. He started to run towards the stranger who just stood there, waiting for him. As soon as Ushio was inches away, he grabbed Ushio's wrist and arm in both hands, stopping the bully from hitting him.

The stranger brought the bully's ear closer to his mouth and whispered, "I don't think so!" He then brought the arm around Ushio's back and pushed him down to the ground.

He kneeled down on the bully's back, lowering himself on the bigger teen until he was next to his ear and whispered, "Now for some fun." Ushio manage to look back just in time to see the stranger laugh again. When the stranger stop, he smiled a toothy smile, showing off two nicely developed fangs. Ushio gulped and struggled against the stranger, who he figure out to be a vampire, but failed at getting free. The stranger lowered himself back down, toward the teen's neck and bit in. Ushio screamed and begged for mercy, but no one came to his rescue and the vampire didn't stop his torment any time soon.

* * *

><p>Joey, Tristan, and Duke manage to get back to the game shop with Yugi in tow and went inside. They told Solomon what happened and went to Yugi's room to lay him down.<p>

When Yugi woke up, he found his grandpa and friends standing in his room. What his room? How did he get back? What happened? "Hey, guys. What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"Yugi, thank gods your okay. Do you remember what happened to you?" asked Joey. Then it hit him, Yugi remembered he was walking through the park, Ushio beating him up until some stranger that look like him stopped Ushio before he passed out.

"I do remember Ushio beating me up and then this guy stopped him. But the rest is a blank. What happen after that?"

"Well, we decided to come and hang out with you. We decided to take the short cut through the park and we saw you on the ground. Next to you was some guy that look a lot like you. He was fighting Ushio and told us to take you away from the fight. We did what he said and brought you back here. Do you have any idea who that guy was?" said Tristan.

Yugi thought for a minute, but could not think who the guy was, "I have no idea who the he was, Tristan," said Yugi. _**But, for some weird reason,**_ he thought, _**I feel I known him from somewhere.**_ He decided not to tell anyone just yet to make sure he wasn't wrong. _**Besides, what are the chances I'm going to see him again.**_

"Well, who ever he was, I own him my Thanks," said Solomon.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for him, I might be in the hospital," said Yugi. "I hope I get to see him again."

"Yeah. Well, we'll leave and let you get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow," said Duke. They all said their goodbyes and the three teens left, leaving Solomon to care for his injured grandson.

* * *

><p>Sapphire: And cut!<p>

Ashley: This isn't a movie set you know.

Sapphire: I know, but I always wanted to say it.

Ashley: Whatever!

Atem: I hope your viewers don't get mad that you didn't put the museum scene in yet.

Sapphire: I know but I want to put in something where you and Yugi met for the first time in ages.

Yugi: But why did I have to get hurt to meet Atem.

Sapphire: Because I'm evil, ahahahahahahaha! And plus Ashley kept begging for a fight scene, so if need anybody to blame, blame her! (points to Ashley) I'll be in the bunker until it is safe from Ashley's wrath.

Ashley: What! Oh, I'm going to kill you Sapphire!

Atem: Not until I kill you first, Ashley! (Chases after Ashley)

Ashley: (sreams) Someone save me! I'm sorry Atem!

Yugi and Crystal: (hangs their heads and anime sweat drop) Good griff!

Sapphire: (inside the bunker) Okay everybody, read and REVIEW! Until next time, which will be the first part of the museum trip! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Sapphire: Hey Everybody! Welcome to chapter 4 of VPLL!

Ashley: (Covers her ears) Do you have to yell?

Sapphire: No, but I'm happy.

Yugi: Why are you happy?

Sapphire: Because of the reviews I'm getting. I know it's not a lot, but to me it is. So I'm happy!

Crystal: I like what those three wrote.

Sapphire: Yeah, I do too! So as a thank you to Latina Shewolf, Amaris the Dark Mage, and Hiei Dragon Girl for your wonderful reviews that made me smile when I had a bad day, I dedicate this chapter to you. Thank you all!

Atem: Story please!

Sapphire: Right! I do not own anything, but the plot. So you lawyers can stay away from me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Trip to the Museum<p>

* * *

><p>He was standing a room that was decorated in ancient Egyptian furniture. There was a big bed with red silk sheets and pillows. White curtains were blowing as a small breeze entered threw the open balcony doorway. Yugi was about to go on to the balcony to see where he was when he heard the door to the room open to show that a man entering the room. He looked like the man from his other dreams, but this time Yugi could see more than last time.<p>

The man was dressed as a Pharaoh from ancient Egypt. His features were shape and his eyes were a crimson color and he had blond bangs going into his black hair. Other than those, he looked like Yugi. Yugi looked down and saw that he was dressed in a tunic and shorts with a red belt around his waist and sandals.

Yugi looked up when he saw the man walking up to him. "Hi Yugi. I missed you," said the man, his voice sounded deep and regal. It was enough to make Yugi melt, but he didn't let himself and kept quiet as the man hugged him.

"What's wrong my Hikari? You usually hug back and kiss me when we are alone," said the Pharaoh man.

"Sorry, I'm just shocked," Yugi said, _**Have I met this guy before,**_ he wondered, _**I don't know why I feel like this.**_

"That is okay, Little One. I didn't expect to be home this soon, either. But, I am back. I missed having you in my arms," he said, a smirk slowly forming on sharp features, "And I miss kissing you." He put his arms around Yugi's waist, slowly bring him closer.

Yugi blushed, "Atem! What if someone comes in and catches us." Atem, Atem, how did he know the man's name. He doubted that he met him before. For some weird reason, though, he felt that this was right and wanted to be with Atem. To be hold in Atem's strong arms and feel those lips against his.

Atem, with a smirk still on his face, said, "Don't worry, Hikari. I told everybody to not disturb me unless it was an emergency."

He was getting closer to Yugi, slowly closing his eyes. His lips near inches from Yugi's, so close that could feel the heat from the others lips. Yugi close his eyes, waiting for the kiss to happen, when….

…the alarm clock went off and his eyes flew open.

He glared at the evil machine, "Damn stupid clock. It was getting good, too," he said with anger, but groggily as he turned off the alarm clock. He was really enjoying his dream, but why and how did he know that guy's name. Why did being around him made him feel good.

Another thought had hit him as well was that Atem looked like the stranger who helped him from yesterday. Who was this guy and why was he in his dreams? As Yugi contemplated this, he got ready for school and the field trip to the museum. He might have to tell and ask his friends what these dreams mean.

* * *

><p>Yugi was seating in his homeroom with all of his friends, talking about what happened yesterday. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Duke had told the others everything, including the stranger who saved Yugi.<p>

"That's really creepy. A complete stranger that looks like you came and saved you from Ushio. That is just too weird," said Tea.

"Yeah, I know. But I am grateful for what he did. I wish I could have thanked him," said Yugi, sounding a little sad.

"Hey don't worry Yug. You might meet him again. Who know, it could have been fate or destiny that brings him back to you," said Joey

"Joey, he could have been a stalker or pervert after Yugi! He probably wanted to rape him but saw Ushio and need to claim his property! Or something worst!" yelled Malik, causing everyone in the room to look at them. Embarrassed, Malik sat back in his seat and lower himself to hide. The others just pretended to not notice him.

Both Crystal and Ashley down at the ground, thinking, "He sounds familiar to me," said Crystal, "doesn't he sound familiar, Ashley?"

Ashley looked at her, a look of lost thought on her face, "Sort-of."

"You want to know what else is weird. I had a dream about him for a few nights now," said Yugi.

"Really, Yugi?" asked Duke.

Yugi nodded his head, "Yeah, but before I couldn't see what he looked like and now I can."

Joey scratched his head, looking confused, "Wait, do you mean you been about this guy for a while now?"

"Yes, I mean no, I don't know. Before last night, I dream about this mysterious figure who calls out to me. Calling me hikari, or angel, or other loving names. I try to run towards and when reach him, I usually wake up then before I can see who he is," explain Yugi.

Crystal leaned closer to Yugi, "What about last night's dream?" she asked, rather enthusiastically.

He rolled his eyes to her, she was just another helpless romantic who love stories of love and such. "Well, finally saw his face last night. He and I were dressed in ancient Egyptian clothing. He was dressed as a Pharaoh and was hugging me and he was about to kiss me. We were getting really close. We were just maybe less than inch away, then…" he paused, his friends listing and leaning really close to hear the next thing.

"Yeah, and!" said his friends, waiting for the next thing to come out.

He sheepishly grinned and pushed his index fingers together, "Then the alarm goes off and I wake up before the kiss."

"OH YUGI!" they all yelled before dropping to the floor with a thud.

Yugi nervously laugh, "Sorry guys! Couldn't help it!" he said. "And I was enjoying the dream, too," he said with a mixture of love and sadness in his voice.

"Really~?" Joey and Malik said slyly, both give each other a cocky grin. Both put their arms around Yugi's shoulders. "You didn't want kiss him, right Yug?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, right Yugi?" asked Malik with same slyness as Joey.

Yugi panicked a bit, "Yes… I, I, I mean…No, no, I didn't want to kiss him," said Yugi, blushing real crazy. Wow, he could make a tomato jealous at how red he was. "I don't know!"

"Awww! Yugi! Your so~ cute~ when you blush!" yelled both Ashley and Crystal (A/N: along with the thousands of Yugi fan girls, including the authoress. Cute!) before running over and giving him a big, almost bone-crushing hug.

Tristan and Duke ran to his aid, "Baby, you need to let go. He can't breath!" yelled Tristan as he tried to pull Ashley of Yugi, but failing. Duke was the same with Crystal, "Crystal, Doll, you need to let go of him before suffocates."

Tea finally had enough and stepped in, "Let me handle this. Hey Ashley, Crystal! There a new store opening at the mall today!"

The girls let go of Yugi and said, "Really?" but saw that Tea was laughing. "You lied!"

She finally claimed down bit and said, "Sorry girls, it was the only stop you from squeezing Yugi to death. Now apologize and don't hug him."

Ashley and Crystal hanged their heads and turned to Yugi. They looked at him with big sad eyes and said their apologies, with no hug afterwards.

Yugi just smiled and said, "That's okay, just don't over do the pressure again. You can hug me again." He opened his arms and let the girls give him gentle hug. (A/N: That's so cute. =') Note to self brag on Ashley about this later (snickers)).

"Okay~?" said Malik. "Anyway, maybe the guy in your dreams and the stranger who saved you are the same guy and he is your Prince Charming coming to save and take you away to palace of love," said Malik, making loving pose with his hands clasped together and next to his head and a big, goof grin plastered on his face.

"Or he could be some sick pervert after Yugi," said Seto in a creepy voice. Joey walked next to him and hit him in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"Seto, stop that or you will scare Yugi!" yelled Crystal, glaring at him that screamed death to him if he continued.

Seto apologized and everybody looked to Yugi to hear a response, but saw that he was thinking of something.

"What's up, Yugi?" asked Tristan.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Yugi.

"Doesn't look like nothing Yug," said Joey, not believing him.

"It's just…in the dream…I actually knew…," said Yugi, only to be interrupted by the teacher. Everyone went back to their seats and class went on.

* * *

><p>The gang meet for lunch under the sakura tree after a few hours of class. Joey was sitting next to Yugi when he remembered that Yugi didn't finish saying something about his dream man this morning. "Hey Yug, what were you about to say this morning before the teacher walked in?" he asked, looking down at his best bud.<p>

Yugi thought for a moment, "Uhh…Oh, I remember! It was about the man in my dream."

"What was it?" asked Crystal before biting into her sandwich.

"I actually knew the Pharaoh's name. When we were talking it felt like I knew him before," Yugi explain, "Like we were friends…well lovers I guess…other than servant and master."

"Master and servant?" asked Ryou.

"Yeah, I was dressed up like a servant or slave. I was really worried that someone would catch us," explained Yugi.

Joey put his head in his hand, his eyes closed, thinking, "That is a little bit strange," said Joey.

"Maybe~ it is a sign," Malik said, getting everyone to look at him. "Maybe it means that your about to find love with this stranger."

"That so stupid, Malik!" yelled both Marik and Bakura, both jumping out from behind the tree and making Malik and the others jump as well.

"What are you…you two…doing here?" asked Malik panting while holding a hand to his racing heart.

"Yeah…you said you guys be busy today," said Ryou calming down from his fright.

Both Bakura and Marik grinned, "Sorry, but we thought we surprise you and have lunch with you two," explain Bakura.

Marik chuckled, "Yeah and we wanted to meet your friends, too."

"Well you did surprise us," said Yugi, "I'm Yugi by the way." The gang all went through the introductions and were sitting down again and listen to Ryou and Malik introduce their boyfriends.

"Guys this is Bakura and Marik," said Malik, pointing to each guy. "I'm dating Malik and Ry is dating Bakura."

They both bowed and said, "Nice to meet you all."

"They seem nice," Tea whispered to Ryou.

"They are sometime, usually when they to be, but not all the time," explained Ryou.

"Yeah, well what fun would it be if we always nice. We love to cause mayhem," said Bakura, with Marik agreeing with him a 100 percent.

"That's understatement," said Malik to Duke.

"Anyway we could help but hear something about dreams and love," said Marik.

"Yeah, Yugi here had a dream about the guy who saved him yesterday. We're trying to figure out how Yugi knew the man's name," said Ryou.

"Really?" asked Bakura. The group, mostly Yugi, explain to Bakura and Marik about the dream and the incident yesterday and what the man could be.

"I was saying that maybe it a sign that Yugi might fall in love with guy," said Malik.

"As we said before," said Bakura

"That's stupid!" yelled Bakura and Marik again.

"I'm just saying!" Malik yelled back.

"Maybe Yugi is remembering a past life as a slave or servant to ancient Pharaoh in ancient Egypt, who were lovers, but were eventually torn apart by death," Crystal explained, she had her eyes closed and arms and legs crossed, looking like she was thinking while sitting there under the tree.

Ashley smacked Crystal on the back of her head, "OW! What was that for?"

"That was just stupid," she said, "What Malik said makes more sense than that."

"Well, maybe it means nothing. Just forget about it Yugi," said Tea, getting bored talking about him. (A/N: Bitch!)

"Yeah," Yugi sighed, "It probably means nothing." Even though he said it was nothing, he really knew that it must have meant something.

* * *

><p>After lunch Bakura and Marik left, say they had to do some work. The gang eventually made it to the museum after that for their field trip.<p>

"I can't wait to see the new Egyptian collection they got," said an enthusiastic Yugi.

"I don't want to see the mummies. They're gross!" said Tea, feeling a little sick thinking about it.

"Please, mummies are cool," said Ashley, "Right Crystal?"

"Yeah!" agreed Crystal.

"Okay everyone! Let's get this show on the road!" exclaimed the teacher supervising the trip, not really wanting to be here with a bunch of teens.

The group went into the museum and divided into small groups and waited for a guide to show them around. Joey got impatient, "That guide is sure taking his/her time."

"Just calm down, Puppy. I know you want to go and explore, but you have to wait," said Seto talking to his lover in a calm voice.

Joey sighed, "Alright."

"I think one should be here soon Joey," Yugi said.

Then a familiar deep baritone voice approached the group of 11 teens. "I am sorry for the delay," said the voice, "I had something to finish…. Well, look who is here, my little look-a-like and his three friends."

The group looked up and Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Duke saw a familiar figure walking towards them. It was the stranger who helped Yugi yesterday.

"Hey, it's you!" yelled Joey, a little too loud for the museum. "You're the one who helped Yug yesterday!"

"I have to ask you to keep your voice down, and yes I'm that one," said the other Yugi.

Yugi was shocked at first, but shook it of and walked to the man with a big smile on his face. "Hi, my name is Yugi. The one you saved," said Yugi holding out hand to the man.

The man smiled and shook Yugi's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Yugi. I'm glad to see you are better, Little One," said the man, earning a small blush from Yugi. "My name is…"

"Yami!" yelled Ashley and Crystal as they ran to the man at full speed, jumping at him to give him a hug. Yami manage to move out of the way and let girls fall to the ground.

He laughed at the girls and said, "Ashley and Crystal, but you can't get me this time. Sorry Cous-cous."

"Cous-cous?" asked Yugi, looking confused.

The girls got up and dusted themselves off. "Yeah, Yami here is Ashley's cousin and one of my best friends," said Crystal as she went to give Yami a tight hug.

"Hey Cous-Cous, long time no see," said Ashley as she also gives a hug to Yami. (A/N: Oh I'm brag on her now (evil laugh) hahahahahahaha!)

Yami hugged them back and then turn to the group, "Guys we like to introduce you to my cousin, Atem Yami Sennen," said Ashley.

Yami bowed to them and said, "Nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you too, Atem," said Yugi. "Thank you for the help. I hope Ushio didn't hurt you that much."

"Please call me Yami and don't worry about him. He's not going to hurt you or anyone else again," said Yami.

"What did you do?" asked Joey, a little bit curious as to how the man wasn't limping or didn't have a scratch on him from the bully.

"Like I said, don't worry about it," said Yami. "Who's the rest, Yugi?" Yami asked ignoring his cousin and their best friend.

"Oh right! Sorry about that. That's Joey, Seto, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Mokuba, Ryou, and Malik," said Yugi, pointing to each one as he said their names.

"Hi!" said everybody.

Yami chuckled a bit, "Wow spirited group aren't we. Well, now that the intros are done, how about I show you to the new Egyptian exhibit?"

"Yeah, let's go," said Yugi, following Yami down the hall to the new exhibit. The other shrugged and followed Yami as well.

* * *

><p>Sapphire: That's it for today!<p>

Ashley: A cliff hanger! A cliff hanger! REALLY?

Sapphire: (nervously laughs) Well, I wouldn't call it a cliff hanger per say. Just going to stop there until later.

Crystal: Even I know that is a cliff hanger! I thought you hate cliff hangers?

Sapphire: I do, but that doesn't mean I can't use them.

Yami: So you admit that this is a cliff hanger?

Sapphire: … Anyway I thought to be nice to all the Bakura and Marik fans and bring them in now instead of the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed that little bit. Don't worry they be back!

Yami: Wait you didn't answer my question!

Sapphire: Okay…yes… I have lemonade, Yami. Thank you! (pushes Yami out of the room).

Yami: You bitch!

Sapphire: Okay people time to say goodbye.

Ashley: What about Yami's question?

Sapphire: I drop it if I were you. Or should I tell Bakura and Marik about the hugging.

Ashley: You wouldn't dare. They kick my butt. I finally got them to respect me as a tomboy.

Sapphire: Then be quiet and say goodbye!

Ashley: …

Sapphire: Fine! Please review! They make me happy and want to post early. Bye y'all.


	5. Chapter 5

Sapphire: Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay on this one a had major case of writers block on this one.

Ashley: That and you were working on the other stories.

Sapphire: Once again, sorry! o To tell you the true I feel like I could have done better for this chapter.

Crystal: Whys that?

Sapphire: I feel like I didn't do the legend right. You see soon. Please (hopefully) enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – The Pharaoh's Lover Exhibit<p>

* * *

><p>The group had followed Yami through most of the museum, listening to the man talk about the different exhibits getting closer to the last one, the new Egyptian exhibit.<p>

"I thought we were just going to see only the Egyptian exhibit," Joey said bored out of his mind.

"It's good for you to know other things, Joey. Plus your school said to take the groups on a tour of the whole museum, not just the new exhibit," Yami said.

"He right Joey. They did say the whole museum. I'm really enjoying it," Yugi said as he walked closer to Yami. During the whole tour Yugi would get next to Yami and listen closely to what he would say. Yugi couldn't help it, he was curious about this guy. Was he really the guy from his dreams? Could he be the Pharaoh he dreamed about? One thing was for sure, he was going to find out more about this Atem Yami Sennen.

"You get awfully close to him, Yug. Something your not tell me?" Joey asked, noticing how close the two were.

Yugi blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about," he said moving away from Yami. He wouldn't admit this out loud but he did thought Yami was hot and sex just like the Pharaoh in his dreams.

Yami notice and looked at him, _**I hope he remembers soon. I missed his so much. He just got to remember be me**__,_ he thought. "Well here we are. The new Egyptian exhibit, the Vampire Pharaoh's Lover Exhibit," he said as he walked into the room.

Yugi was the first to enter, "Wait! Lover? Is this not about a Pharaoh?" he asked.

"No. This one is about a lover instead," Yami explained.

"No one wants to know about a lover. We wanted to see a dead Pharaoh," Malik said.

"Yeah! I thought we were going to see a dead king not one of his concubines," Joey whined.

"Guys, even the wives of a Pharaoh could have played important rolls too," Ryou tried to explained.

"He's right, but this one is about a lover who was actually a man," Yami said.

"What? Really?" Tea asked.

Yami nodded, "That's right, this male lover was so important to the Vampire Pharaoh that he got his own tomb."

"Why is he called the Vampire Pharaoh?" Duke asked.

"Has no on heard of the tale of the Vampire Pharaoh and his lover?" Yami asked. He looked out at the teens to see most of them with blank faces or shaking their heads no. _**Of course not, only those in Egypt would know.**_

"You dummy. No one in Japan would know about that stupid myth," said a voice from behind the group. Everybody turned around to see Bakura and Marik standing looking rather bored.

"Well I just want to see if there was at least one person," Yami said, before smirking. "What are you two doing here? I hope you're not causing trouble for Ishizu. You know what happened the last time you did."

"Yeah, well she shouldn't have told us that it was super fragile. She should have known better than getting us to move things for her," Marik said as he and Bakura stood behind their lovers.

"And the reason for being here is none of your business!" Bakura put his arms around Ryou shoulder and said, "Did you miss me?" before kissing Ryou on the cheek, make said teen blush.

Yami smirked, "Aw, Bakura! I didn't know you could be so sweet and how cute you two looked together." He chuckled as Marik laughed. Bakura growled and let go of Ryou while Ryou looked away and blushed harder.

"What are you two doing here anyway? Did Ishizu ask you to come in?" Malik asked taking hold of Marik's arm.

Marik gave a quick kiss to Malik's lips, "No, just wanted to see how Yami is doing. We do need to talk him about something important, but it can wait until he is finished," he said.

"Well if it's important then why not tell me now?" Yami asked.

"Because it has to do with your _other_ business," Bakura said with emphases on 'other' and Yami immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah, okay. We'll talk after I finish with this group," he said as he turned around and walked over towards a stone tablet that was displayed on a wall. "Since no one know-,"

"I know actually," Yugi said raising his hand slightly. "My grandpa is an archeologist and is into the Egyptian legends and myths."

Yami smiled, "Then could you tell it then Yugi? I'll be happy to fill in any gaps you have, okay?" he winked and Yugi could not help the blush that painted over his cheeks.

He cleared his throat and begin to tell the tale, "The tale of the Vampire Pharaoh and his lover is one of love and of lost. The Pharaoh was loved by all, he ruled kind and fair, and he was madly in love with his personal slave. They were really happy together, but one day a rouge vampire broke into the palace and attacked the Pharaoh's lover. The Pharaoh was able to stop the rouge, but at a cost. He gave himself to the vampire to save his lover's life. The vampire attacked the pharaoh and turned him into one.

"The Council of High Priest believed he was dead. Devastated, the lover blamed himself and tried to take his life, but was stopped when his lover came back as a vampire. The Vampire Pharaoh and his lover got back together and lived happily for sometime. Then one day the vampire who attacked before reappeared and kidnapped the lover. He killed the lover and left him to be found by the Vampire Pharaoh.

"Devastated, the Vampire Pharaoh blamed himself and the vampire he was, he left his kingdom to his cousin to find his lost lover. Hoping and praying that he would be reborn and that they could once again live in happiness." Yugi finished and looked back at Yami. "Does that sound right?"

Yami smiled and nodded, "You were spot on, Yugi."

"I couldn't have told it any better than myself."

The group turned around once again and saw Solomon standing there by the entrance to the room. "Grandpa? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

Solomon chuckled, "Yugi, you should know by now that I couldn't wait any longer to see this exhibit. Plus Yami invite me here," he said walking closer towards the group. "It's good to see you again Yami," he shook hands with Yami.

Yami smiled and shook back, "It's good to see you to Solomon. I hoped to see you as soon as I got into town, but Ishizu need me here."

"That is fine, my boy. I see you got to meet my grandson here."

Yami nodded, "Of course. He is a very kind and bright boy like you said," he said, silently enjoying the blush on Yugi's cute cheeks. _**I still got it!**_

Solomon chuckled, "You know my grandson is available, if you're interested?"

The blush on Yugi's went double red as he yelled, "Grandpa!" making the old man and Yami laugh. _**Oh! Why does he do this to me?**_ He thought as he covered his face with his hands.

They stopped and Yami cleared his throat, "Don't worry little one. I'm sure he was just playing with you. Although, I wouldn't mind getting to know you," he said as took Yugi's hand and placed a kiss on it. Yugi's cheeks seemed to be stuck on blush after that. Yami gave him one of his sexy grins and asked, "How about after I talk to Bakura and Marik, we talk? We could go somewhere a get something to eat or drink."

All Yugi could do was nod, he didn't trust his voice at the moment and stated to feel his knees weaken and the look Yami was giving him wasn't helping him at all. _**Damn! It has to be illegal to be that damn sexy.**_

Yami was about to asks Yugi if he was okay but the sound of someone coughing stop that, "Oh, right! Sorry about that. Back to the Vampire Pharaoh and his lover. If you could please take a look around and see the many artifacts here. We have here is the tablet that tells the tale that Yugi just told us. In the middle is the sarcophagus of the lover. The rest is stuff about the Vampire Pharaoh and his lover." Yami explained.

The gang looked around, Joey and Yugi stopped at a case with several different golden items. "Yo, Yams! What are these?" Joey asked pointing to the case.

Yami sighed, "First, don't call me Yams. Second, please lower your voice. It's rude to be so loud here. And third, those are the legendary Millennium Items. They were worn by the Vampire Pharaoh and the High Priests."

"That is so cool, Yami," Yugi said.

Yami nodded, "Yeah. I have been searching for them for years."

"Well I'm glad you finally found what you been looking for. I remember you telling me about them when we first meet," Grandpa said. "You where a very determine young man then."

"Still am. Even though I found what I was looking for, I will never stop my search about the past. I love history," Yami said.

"So does Yugi. Ain't that right, Yugi," Grandpa said, nudging Yugi in the side.

_**He really wants me to be with Yami, doesn't he?**_ Yugi looked away to hid the blush growing back of his face when he notice something near the sarcophagus, "Yami, what is that over there next to the sarcophagus?"

Yami looked over and spotted what Yugi was asking, "That, Little One," he said walking over to a golden flute in a case next to the sarcophagus, "is the Millennium Flute. It has been told that this flute was played by the lover himself."

Yugi and the gang walked over to the glass case and looked. It was a piece of work; the barrel of the flute had the ancient script on the side with small amounts of sliver and bronze swirling around the holes. "It was supposedly made out light and love. Complete opposite to the Millennium Items, those were made out of dark magic."

"The tale goes that an entire village know for thieves was force to be a sacrificed to make the items, while the Flute was created out light magic by someone who sacrifice their heart to save the one they loved," Bakura explained with hidden anger that only Atem and Marik knew, everybody else thought that was his normal voice.

"That so sad, the village being sacrificed part that is," Tea said.

"Yeah, but is there more to who sacrificed themselves to create the flute?" Yugi asked still staring at the instrument. He tried to look away but something about the instrument brought out a feeling of nostalgia.

Yami shook his head, "Supposedly the Vampire Pharaoh's mother was the one with the light magic. She sacrificed her life for her son's when they were captured by an evil being, for whom was believe to be from the village that was force to be use in the making of the Millennium Items. So that could explain why the village was given as sacrifice, but that just a theory."

"What happened to his mother?" Yugi asked feeling tears coming up. Why was he tearing up?

Yami silently sighed before speaking, "The mother and child supposedly escaped the thief's grasp but the thief caught up to them and managed to injure the mother. The mother used most of her magic and strength to summon a monster to defend and protect her son and escape the thief's village. When they got back to the palace the woman was suffering badly; she was sick and weak from the abuse and neglect the thief did to them.

"On her dying bed, she used what was left to make the Millennium Flute for her son to give to the one he loved the most. He did when he started to court the slave. The slave was known to play wind instruments very well, so the Vampire Pharaoh gave it to him not only to play, but as a symbol of their love."

Yugi smiled and looked up at Yami, but was confused when he saw the pharaoh from his dreams standing in front of him, "Atem?"

Atem looked down at him and smiled, "Yes Little One?"

Yugi was about to say something, but felt dizzy all of the sudden. "Yugi, are you alright?" he heard, but fainted before he could answer.

* * *

><p><em>Dream<em>

_Yugi was stand in a garden full of beautiful and exotic flowers. There was also a pond with some fish in it. Yugi smiled and sat on the ground. He put his hand in the water and felt a fish swim against his fingers, making the boy laugh._

_He was enjoying the bliss until a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, "Hello Little One. I missed you."_

_Yugi smiled and leaned back into the strong chest of his lover. "Hello Atem. I thought you were in your lessons? Did Mahad give you the rest of the day off?" he asked as he turned slightly and looked up at the prince._

_Atem nodded. "Yeah, he did." He kissed Yugi on the fore head and sat down on the ground, pulling Yugi into his lap. "Why are you in garden, love? I thought you be helping Jono out with the stables?"_

_Yugi snuggled into the crook of Atem's neck, "I was but we managed to finish early with help from Sapphire. She here you know?"_

_Atem chuckled, "Yeah I know. Who do you think got me out of my lesson early?"_

_Yugi giggled, "She and Mana are the only ones who can get Mahad out of doing his duties. They keep this up, the Pharaoh is not going to be pleased."_

_Atem shrugged, "Well he has been doing a lot of things lately. I'm surprised they didn't get Isis to help. You know how much she cares for Mahad."_

"_Yeah. I still say they are in love with each other. They are just to shy and stubborn to admit it."_

_Atem pulled Yugi out of his lap and gave him a passionate kiss. "They'll come around soon. Just give them time," he said once the kiss was broken due to the need for air._

_Yugi nodded and laid his head on Atem's chest, enjoying the smoothing heart beat of his lover. Atem started to run his fingers through Yugi's soft black locks, making Yugi almost fall asleep._

_Atem smiled seeing this cuteness. He pulled out a wrapped package and gently shook Yugi. "Yugi, Yugi, I have something for you."_

_Yugi looked up, he was all cute looking with eyes half closed and dreamy smile on his face, "Yes Atem?"_

"_Here. I want you to have this." He put the package into Yugi hands and watched as he open it._

_Yugi gasped as he pulled out a golden flute with swirls of silver and bronze. "Atem, it's beautiful!"_

_Atem took hold of Yugi's hand, the one that was on his lap, and kissed his cheek, "It was a gift from my mother before she pasted. She told me to give it to the person I love the most."_

_Yugi looked up at Atem with disbelief, "You love me?" he asked. _

_Atem nodded, the smile never leaving his face. "I love you, Yugi. My tenshi. My hikari. My world." He pulled Yugi into a hug that Yugi happily accepted. He pulled him back and saw tears running down Yugi's face. "Love, why are you crying?" he asked as he gently wiped away the tears._

_Yugi smiled brightly as the tears continued, "I'm crying because I'm happy. I love so much Atem! My yami!" Yugi said as he pulled Atem into another hug that knocked Atem onto his back._

_They both laughed, "I love you too, Yugi. Now and forever after, you will always be my heart," Atem said as he pulled Yugi into another passionate kiss. Soon the need for air became a problem and the two separated. Yugi laid head back on Atem's chest and wrapped his arms around Atem's waist. Atem put his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer._

"_Awww! Ain't that the cutest thing you ever seen Mana?"_

"_It sure is Sapphire!"_

_The two on the ground looked up and saw two girls standing at the entrance to the garden. One was a brown, curly haired girl with greenish, bluish, gray eyes and the other was a girl with brown hair and green eyes._

"_Hi Mana. Hi, Sapphire. What you two doing here?" Atem asked as he started to get up, pulling Yugi along with him._

_The girls smiled and pulled buckets full of thick muddy water out from behind them, "We just thought we could play a trick on Marik and Bakura," Sapphire said._

_Mana nodded, "Yeah, me, Sapphire, Ashley, and Crystal are planning on getting back at those two for pulling that little stunt they pulled two weeks ago."_

_Atem laughed and Yugi silently giggled. Bakura and Marik had dropped buckets of honey and feathers on the four girls one night and now was time for payback!_

_Atem and Yugi finally stopped laughing, "Do you need any help?" Atem asked. He always loved to play a prank on the two._

_Sapphire shook her head, "Nah, we got it cover. Ashley and Crystal got the rest of our trick set up, we just need to wait for the two walk in here to dump our bucket of muddy water on them."_

_Mana pulled Sapphire on the hand, "Come on Sapphire. Let's get into place! We don't want to mess these up or Ashley will get us."_

_Sapphire nodded, then waved at the two males, "Will see you later!" and ran up to their spot._

_Yugi shook his head, "When will those two ever learn? You do NOT mess with those four."_

_Atem also shook his head, "I don't think the ever will." He sighed and pulled Yugi closer, "Let's get out of here and go somewhere more private," he said with a wink. He smirked when Yugi blushed and yelled his name._

_He was about to kiss Yugi when the sounds of yelling was heard and the two ran to where it was. Inside they saw Bakura and Marik cover in a mixture of honey, feathers, and muddy. Atem busted out laughing, "That's a good look for you two!" Yugi and the girls joined in the laughing when Bakura and Marik huffed and walked out with their tail feathers down._

_End of Dream_

* * *

><p>"Little One! Little One! Wake up!" said a strong, baritone voice.<p>

Yugi slowly open his eyes and stair into worried crimson. "Are you okay, Yugi?"

Yugi smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine Atem." He sat back up and looked at the worried faces of his friends and family. "Seriously guys, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Yugi?" Solomon asked. Yugi nodded and Solomon sighed in relief. "I thought we have to call an ambulance and rush you to the hospital."

Yugi sheepishly laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry to worry you all like that."

"That's fine Yug. But, uh, what happened?" Joey asked as he and Yami helped Yugi up. Joey let go but Yami kept holding on to him just in case.

Yugi blushed, "I don't know. One minute I'm fine and the next I'm getting dizzy and fainting."

"Are you sure you are okay, Little One?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded and Yami sighed, "Why do you take a seat over here and relax a bit." He pulled Yugi over to a bench next to a stone tablet that no had notice yet and sat down with him.

"Thanks Yami."

"No problem. Just rest and if you need anything let me know, okay?" he asked with another wink. This guy really likes to wink, _**Of course he just doing it to make me blush,**_ Yugi thought as he looked away to side to hid his blush.

Yugi looked towards the tablet and gasped at what he saw. There were two figures; one was a man that looked like Yami and was dressed as a Pharaoh while the other looked like Yugi and was dressed in a slave's outfit. The slave was holding the Millennium Flute while the Pharaoh was holding/wearing the Millennium Puzzle.

"Are you okay, Little One?" Yami asked, but was pointed to the stone tablet next to them. The others looked and gasped as well.

"Hey they look like you two!" Joey yelled pointing at the stone as well.

"Joey! Keep it DOWN!" Yami yelled back at him.

"Who is yelling in my museum!" yelled a woman with long black hair, navy blue eyes, and was wearing long white-ish dress.

"Ishizu. Sorry, I tried to keep them quite, but they got spook by the stone. I guess you were right they would do that," Atem said.

"Hey Sister. Where's Odion?" Malik asked.

"Oh! Hi, Malik. Everyone. I forgot you all would be here. Odion went to take care of a parcel for me. He'll be back later," Ishizu explain. "Are you enjoying the new exhibit?"

Yugi looked at Atem then back at the tablet the back at Atem. "What the fuck!"

"Yugi!" everyone shocked that he cussed.

"Sorry, but I'm freaking out here!" Yugi said staring wide eyed at Atem.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. When I saw this I freaked too," Atem said.

"Is that supposed to be the Pharaoh and his Lover?" Ryou asked getting nods from Yami, Ishizu, Bakura, and Marik.

"They look so much like you and Yugi, Yami," Crystal said getting closer to the tablet.

"Yeah. I believe that maybe I had either an ancestor that was the Vampire Pharaoh or I was the Vampire Pharaoh in a past life. Yugi here could have been my lover in the past," Yami tried to explain.

"No wonder Yugi blushing a lot when Yami winks at him," Tristan said to Duke.

"I do not!" Yugi whined softy. A blushed appeared and he turned he face away.

Yami chuckled and looked at his watch, _**Drat! It time for them to go. I want some more alone time with my Hikari!**_ he thought with a mental pout. "I hate to ruin this fun, but it time for you all to go. The school said to have the tours done by four and it now 3:59."

The group groaned and started to walk out of the room except Yugi. He was still looking at the stone tablet. _**Could that really be me and Atem? That really does look like the Pharaoh from my dreams. What could all this mean? Did I-,**_ Yugi thought, but stopped when he heard music, like a flute. _**Flute?**_ He turned around and saw the flute was glowing a bit. We walked towards it, yep it was slightly glowing. _**Why do I keep coming back to this flute?**_ He slowly stretched out his hand to touch the display but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulders. He looked behind him and saw Yami standing there.

"Why are you still, here little one? Everyone has left, except your grandfather, Ashley, Crystal, and Joey. The others said they catch you later," Yami asked, his eye filled with concern and something Yugi couldn't quite tell, hope? _**Nah, why would Yami be hoping for something from me? We just meet.**_

Yugi gave a half smile and lowered his hands. "Sorry Yami. I thought I heard something. Guess I'm losing my mind."

Yami smiled and gave Yugi's shoulder a gently squeeze, "It's okay Little One. I'll walk you back to the main hallway. They should be waiting there. Come on."

Yugi walked with Yami to the entrance of the room and took one look back. Something felt weird about this room, but it was a good kind of weird. He shook his head and continued to follow Atem. He heard Yami call his name and turned back around and walked after Yami.

They soon got to the main entrance in the main hall where Solomon, Ashley, Crystal, Joey, Marik, and Bakura where waiting. "I don't see the family resemblance, Ashley. You look nothing like Atem," Joey said.

Ashley sighed, "We both are Egyptian and have shape features that almost look alike. Cousins don't have to look a like to be related."

Crystal shook her head and notice Yami and Yugi standing next to the group. "There you are Yugi. We were wondering where you been."

Yugi sheepishly grinned, "Sorry guys. I just got a bit distracted by something in the Lover's exhibit."

"That's alright, Yugi. We should go home and let you rest," Solomon said as he shook hands with Yami. "It was good to see you, Yami. I hope you do come over to the game shop soon before you leave."

Yami shook back and said, "I will, but I won't be leaving. I just moved here actually. So I'll probably be coming over more than one time. You know how much I love games." He looked at Yugi and winked. Yugi blushed, _**Damn him and that wink of his!**_

"That true. You love games just a much as Yugi here. Ain't that right, my boy," Solomon said patting Yugi on the back. Yugi smiled and mumbled something that sounded like 'Yeah I do.'

Joey pulled Yugi over and said, "Yugi here is known as the 'King of Game' here," and ruffled Yugi's hair.

"Joey get off me!" Yugi laughed and swatted his friend away while trying to fix his hair.

Yami chuckled before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Bakura and Marik waiting for him. "Right. We got to go now, but Little One could we do our talk tomorrow? I probably be busy the rest of the night doing whatever these two are about to tell me. Is that okay?"

Yugi nodded and pulled out one of his notebooks and wrote down his phone number. "Here's my number," he said, tearing out the sheet of paper and handing it over to Yami. "Just call me when you're ready to meet."

Yami nodded and took the number. "I will and I'll pick you up at the game shop instead of meet you somewhere. I am new to this town after all."

Yugi blushed a bit and giggled, "That's right. I forgot."

"It's okay, Little One," he said before turning around and started to walk out of the room. "Good afternoon, everyone. I'll call you later, Yugi!" he said and walked out with Bakura and Marik following behind him.

Ashley whistled, "Wow, my cousin is actually going on a date. He has been with any one in a LONG time."

Crystal nodded, "That's true, that's true. I'm glad it's Yugi. I know you two will make the cutest couple ever. You'll have all the girls jealous, Yugi!"

Yugi giggle, "I don't care if I do. I just want to have a good time." Yugi thought a minute before he paled, "DATE!"

"Yep, when Yami is like that, it usually means he wants to date you. Why do you think he was being so flirtatious with you," Ashley.

Yugi blushed, "Oh Ra."

"Hey, don't worry Yug. You can handle this," Joey encouraged.

"Just be yourself Yugi. That's all Yami want in a person. Someone who is honest and true with themselves," Ashley explained with Crystal nodding and adding on, "You will be fine Yugi. You are a kind hearted and selfless person. Yami is going to love that as well. I mean, who wouldn't!" and gave Yugi a big hug.

"Thanks guys. I can't wait, for Yami to call."

Grandpa chuckled and looked down at his watch. "Well it's 4:45. We need to go. The museum will be closing soon. Come kids, I'll give you all a ride home."

Joey, Ashley, and Crystal all thank Solomon and the small group walked to the car. Yugi was smiling all the way home. He couldn't wait for Yami to call.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys what is it?" Yami asked closing the door to a small room he was using as an office. It had some stuff, but not a lot. Just a desk with a computer and day planner and couple of bookshelves with some book on them was all. He took a sit in the big office chair he had and motion the other two to sit in the other chairs there.<p>

They took their seats and Bakura said, "We took care of that Ushio kid you brought in yesterday. He won't beat/bully on other kid, mostly Yugi or Ryou or Malik or any of their friends, ever again."

"Did you take out all of his blood? Is it good enough to give to the people?" Yami asked.

Marik shook his head, "I tasted some of it and it was nasty. But I know some vampires who would love to have that kind of blood, so I'll take it to them tonight."

Yami smirked and fang showed from under his lip, "That's fine Marik. I don't want to give my people bad blood, so do as you please with it. What about his body?"

Bakura nodded, "I stab him to make it look he was in a knife fight that he unfortunately lost and dumped the body in the bad part of town."

Yami nodded his head, "Good work you two. Is there anything else I need to know or do? I would like to call my Hikari soon and make arrangements for our date."

Marik sighed, "He is having dreams about a Pharaoh and a slave, you know. Usually he is the slave and the Pharaoh looks like you."

"You sure this is boy is him?" Bakura asked.

Yami nodded, "It's him. He looks exactly like he did back then. He is my lost love reborn."

Marik smiled a real caring smile, "You happy that he is back," asked only to get a nod back from his king.

"You two should know how much I missed him. You been with me ever since ancient Egypt and his death," Yami said.

Bakura sighed, "Yeah, we know, we know. Unfortunately, you are going to have to call him later. The Council wants to meet. Something about a band of rouge Vampires that have been running around lately."

Yami sighed, "Alright I'll see you guys there. I need to go to my house and take care of my pets first before I meet you all."

Bakura and Marik nodded and left the room. Yami sighed again and pulled out Yugi's number and smiled. _**I think I'll call him now and tell him I'll pick him up tomorrow for a nice lunch date,**_ he thought as he picked up his cell and dialed the number.

"_Hello, this Yugi Muto speaking._"

"Hi Yugi, it's Yami."

"_Hi Yami, how are you?_"

Yami smirked, oh how he missed that voice. "I'm fine, Little One. I just called about our little date. I was wondering if you like to have lunch with me tomorrow at one?"

He heard nothing at first, then, "_Sure Yami. I would like that._"

Yami smiled, "Good. I meet you at the game shop at one. Sounds good?"

"_Sounds good to me!_"

"Good. (Sighs) I got to go Yugi."

"_Yeah me too. Bye Yami._"

"Bye Yugi." and he hung up. "Yes!" he said raising his arms in the air, a big goofy grin plaster onto his face. "I am going to get you back yet, Hikari!" He just couldn't wait until tomorrow.

He soon grabbed a few things, papers mostly, and put them into his brief case, turned off his computer, putting that into it's bag, and walked out of his office, turning off the light and locking the door behind him, heading off to do his other job with the council of vampires.

* * *

><p>Ashley: Great another Vampire story were Atem is king of the vampires.<p>

Sapphire: So?

Ashley: Nothing, I'm just saying. Took you long enough to get this one done.

Crystal: Now Ashley stop that! She had writers block. She could not help it.

Ashley: Well maybe she shouldn't be writing five other stories at the same time!

Sapphire: So! It keeps me busy during the summer.

Ashley: Whatever.

Sapphire: (Sighs) Thanks for waiting. I have explain before in my other stories why I haven't update, but now I can and more, hopefully, chapters will come out soon. Please read and review, they make me happy. =)

Crystal: When's the next chapter?

Sapphire: That might take a while because I need to do the next part of my Talent show series. People love that one. If you haven't read it yet go to the top, click on my name and scroll down to Pre-Talent Show. Read it, enjoy it, and review it please. And until next time, BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Sapphire: Hello my wonderful fans! I have chapter six up and ready!

Ashley: I can't believe how many people like this one! And here I was thinking it wasn't going to be big.

Crystal: (smacks Ashley) Be nice! I'm proud of Sapphire. Her stories are doing really well.

Yugi: Yeah I'm proud of you too sapphire! (hugs Sapphire)

Sapphire: Oh thank you Crystal and Yugi! Atem can you do the disclaimer, please?

Atem: Sure. Sapphire does not own anything! She only thought of the plot and nothing else! On with the story and our first date! (grabs Yugi and runs out of room)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Lunch Date!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yugi was in a garden, waiting for someone to come, <em>**I can't believe that the prince asked me to have lunch with me in his private garden. I'm just a lone servant, why would he want me around?**_ he thought. He walked closer towards the pond and sat down, sticking his feet in the cooling water. He sighed in bliss and enjoyed the gentle breeze that blew through._

"_Looks like someone is enjoying themselves." Yugi turned around and saw a teen that look to be fourteen or fifteen and looked almost like him with the exception of the extra blond bangs, tan skin, and crimson eyes._

"_Prince Atem!" Yugi said as he tried to stand up but fell into the pond instead. He surface and coughed up the water in his mouth._

_Atem rushed over and stuck his hand out, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Here let me help you up." He was about to grab Yugi, but Yugi got up and rush out of the water._

"_No, I shouldn't have done that. I can handle it." He rang out his hair and felt it bounce back to it normal gravity defying state. He sighed and heard Atem chuckle, making him blush._

"_I see my hair isn't the only one that doesn't behave." He stopped chuckling and asked, "Are you sure you are okay?"_

_Yugi nodded and was about to bow and leave, but Atem stopped him. "Please don't Little One. And don't call me by my title when we are alone. Please call me Atem." He smiled and Yugi could feel himself melt._

_Yugi nodded, "So what is it that you wanted to see me Pri…I mean Atem?" he asked and tried to not bow._

_The smile didn't leave when he said, "I want to have lunch with you, if you don't mind." He held his hand out for Yugi who looked at it confused. _**Is the Prince really asking me to lunch? Why would he ask me, a slave, to have lunch with him?**

"_Please? I would love to get to know you more," Atem said, breaking Yugi out of his thought._

"_If you don't mind me asking, why me? Isn't there more suitable company than a slave?" Yugi asked._

_Atem frowned a bit, "Yeah, but I rather be with someone who isn't trying to get me into bed. And I like have you around Yugi. You are fun and caring person and I really what to know more about you, Little One." He held his hand back out, "Please?"_

_Yugi wasn't sure, but took the hand and follow Atem to a corner in the garden where a cloth was laid out and food was sitting there. Atem pulled Yugi over and the two sat down and ate, enjoying each others company and tell the other about themselves._

* * *

><p><em>It had been two hours later and the two were still talking, "So how do you say angel in your language?"<em>

"_Tenshi."_

"_Tenshe?"_

_Yugi shook his head and giggled, "No, Ten-shi."_

"_Tenshi?" Yugi nodded and Atem smiled, "Tenshi. I like it. Can you teach me more? I am curious about your culture."_

_Yugi nodded, "Sure, but it might be hard and boring?"_

_Atem shrugged, "I like a challenge. Does your name mean anything?"_

_Yugi nodded, "It does actually. Yugi means game, which I'm very good at. My friends used to call me the king of games. Yugioh."_

"_Really?" Yugi nodded. "Well around here that is me. How about a game later and we can see who the true king of games is"_

_Yugi smiled and accepted. "Good! Oh and the word for game here is Heba."_

"_He-ba? Heba?"_

"_Good Little One." Atem smiled and notice how close they were. "Can I tell you something Yugi?" Yugi nodded. "There's another reason why I asked you here."_

"_And what would that be?" Yugi asked and blushed as he too noticed how close they were._

"_I think I have fallen in love with you, Yugi." He took Yugi's hand a kissed it, making the smaller blush harder. "And after today, I know I'm in love with you, my little tenshi."_

_Yugi looked down to cover up the blush and asked, "Why me? I'm just a slave? I'm no one of importance or royalty. Why would you choose a filthy slave over a clean and proper woman?"_

_Atem chuckled and used both hand to make Yugi look at him, "It's like my father says, 'We can't help who we fall in love with.' I couldn't help falling in love with you. You are beautiful, smart, funny, caring, and loving. Everything that makes you you, I'm in love with." He kissed Yugi on the cheek and looked deep into Yugi's eyes._

_Yugi's blush went lighter, but looked away, "But I'm only a slave."_

_Atem grabbed both hands and said, "Yugi I never want to hear you say that again. You are not slave to me. You are a person just like everyone else. You're an angel to me." He laid his lips on top of Yugi's and kissed them in a gentle, yet passionate kiss._

_Yugi felt himself close his eyes and kiss back. Yugi had fallen for the prince along time ago but tried to keep it hidden for a while. They finally broke for air and laid their foreheads together. "I love you, Yugi."_

_Yugi smiled, "I love you too, Atem." Yugi brought his lips closer and was about to touch Atem's again when..._

BBBBBRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG GG!

Yugi woke up and glared death to the evil machine making the noise. "Fucking clock! You ruined my dream!" He grabbed the clock and threw it at the wall on the opposite side of the room, successful destroying it. "Haha! I finally destroyed it!" he yelled and raised his arms in victory.

"YUGI WHAT WAS THAT?!" his grandpa asked.

Yugi gulped and ran over towards the clock, "Nothing Grandpa!" He picked it up and shoved it into his closet. He walked down to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He warped a towel around his waist and walked back to his room while drying his hair.

He got back and his hair had bounce back to normal, "Like in the dream," he sighed and walked over towards his closet to look for something to wear for his lunch date with Yami today. "Hmm? What should I wear, today?"

He pulled out a sleeveless blue shirt with red and black cross with wings and tossed it over to his bed, "Okay I got the shirt, now for the pants. Where are those jeans with the rips on the sides?" he bent down in his closet and search through the pile of pants at the bottom. "I really need to stop putting them in a pile after I wash them. Oh! Here they are!"

He pulled out the jeans and ran over towards the dresser and pulled out boxers and socks. He put on the outfit and slipped into a pair black, red, and white Converse and looked over to his desk, "Now what time is…oh that right. The clock is dead." He grabbed his phone and slipped his favorite black belt with his card holster on. He grabbed his deck and slipped it into the holster and checked himself out in the mirror.

"Ashley and Crystal did say to be myself, and I do believe this does it. Hmm? Maybe I should put on that black armband Joey got me last year and my black neck belt." He grabbed said items and put them on, just as a knock was heard. "Yugi, are you coming down or you spending the rest of the day in the mirror."

Yugi sighed, "I'm coming Grandpa." He opened the door and saw the old man standing there. "How do I look?" he asked spinning in place.

Solomon hummed before smiling, "You look fine Yugi. I know Yami will like it. Here." He handed Yugi something.

Yugi took hold of it and looked to see it was another alarm clock. Yugi sweat dropped, "How did you-?"

Solomon waved it off, "A grandpa knows when he hears an alarm clock is being thrown across a room."

Yugi sheepishly grinned, "Sorry Grandpa. I just didn't want to wake up." He put the new clock down on his desk before walking out of his room and down the stairs with his grandpa. "I was having this great dream."

They walked into the kitchen and both sat down to the table with plates full of pancakes waiting for them. "It must have been if you threw your clock at the wall."

Yugi nodded and pour some strawberry syrup over his pancakes. "It was, Grandpa." He grabbed his fork and took a big bite of his pancakes and licked his lips as the strawberry goo ran down his chin.

* * *

><p>Atem: (Drools)<p>

Sapphire: stop drooling you moron. You'll have that soon, be patient.

Atem: But I want him now! (huffs) Fine, I'll wait.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Grandpa asked taking a sip of his coffee.<p>

Yugi took a quick sip of his orange juice before saying, "I was in an Egyptians garden having lunch with the prince. He was telling me he was in love with me and we kissed. We were about to kiss again when the alarm clock went off and woke me up. Sorry about the clock again, Grandpa."

Solomon chuckled, "Its okay. I threw my clock before. But that does sound like a good dream."

Yugi sighed in a dreamy, happy way, "It was." He ate more of his pancakes then remembered, "Oh, Grandpa. The prince in my dream was Atem, the one from the museum. He was also the one who saved me from Ushio."

"He was? Then I'm going to have to thank him the next time I see him." Solomon chuckled and ate some of his pancakes.

"Yeah, he was, but I don't understand why I'm seeing him in my dreams. And lately my dreams don't feel like dreams, but like distant memories. I just don't understand it."

Solomon crossed both hands and placed his head on them while he was thinking, "Hmm? I don't know what to tell you Yugi? Maybe he is the one you are meant to be with? Or maybe he was right and you two had past lives as a slave and pharaoh? It's hard to say."

Yugi sighed, "I'll figure it out eventually." He ate the last bit of his pancakes and walked down stairs to the game shop part of the building and started to clean while waiting for Yami to come.

* * *

><p>Yami was sleeping soundly on his bed, it was now ten in the morning and he still wasn't up. He got home late and was tried. The council meeting went on longer than he wanted and he didn't hit the bed until 3.<p>

Yami turned in his bed and was laying on his stomach. He failed to hear the door open up or the sound paws making there way towards the bed.

"Ready. On the count of 3."

"Are you sure about this?"

"He has a date today at one. I don't want him to miss it."

"Yeah. We are helping him."

"Okay then."

"1…2…3! Pile on the master!"

Yami woke and was tackled by a wolf and two dogs; one was a husky and the other was a Shiba Inu. "Good morning, Yami!" and the two dogs proceed to lick his face.

"Uh! Good morning to you two too. Now, GET OFF OF ME!"

The animals did and jumped off the bed. Yami yawned and stretched, "Now, what's with the wake up call. It is Saturday you know?"

The wolf jump back up and said, "Sorry Yami, but those two wanted to make sure you didn't miss your lunch date."

Yami blinked then gasped, "Oh crap! I almost forgot! Wait time is it?" He looked at the clock and saw it was 10:20. He sighed, "Thank Ra, you guys woke me up. I need to get dress and get some blood in before I go out. Thank you Missy and Serena and Balto." The three bowed their heads and left the room.

Yami sighed and got out of bed, "Time to eat!" he walked down and entered the kitchen. He walked toward the fridge and opened it. He looked around before he found a small bag of blood. "Great, I need to get some more blood." He closed the door and opened a cabinet door and pulled out a mug. He poured the blood into the cup and placed it into the microwave. When it was finished, he took it out and drank the now heated blood. "Mmm! I love a warm cup of blood in the morning."

He whistled and the three pets walked in. "Okay who wants what?"

The wolf, Balto, walked up and said, "Can I have a stake? I'm not really in the mood for something big right now." Yami nodded and went to the fridge, where he pulled out a red stake and tossed it to the wolf. He dragged it away and sat in the corner.

Missy, the husky, and Serena, the Shiba Inu, walked over to a cupboard and scratch at the door, "We'll have the food in the can please," the two said.

Yami nodded and open the cupboard door and pulled out a can of dog food. He opened the food and portion it out in to two dog bowls and placed them on the ground. "Eat up," and they did.

As soon as Yami was finished with his blood, he put the cup into the sink, rinsed it and left it for later. He walked into the living room and looked for his cell. "Where is that stupid cell-oh here it is." He found his phone on his desk and pushed some buttons. "Come on. Pick up."

"_Yeah what is it, Pharaoh_?" a groggy Bakura asked.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," Yami said and chuckled when Bakura growled back.

"_What do you want? I just finally got some sleep._"

"Fine, I'll make it quick. I forgot to get some blood last night while at the palace. I know your going there later. Can you please be nice and bring me a crate or two of blood? I just drank the last one."

"_Why can you? Oh yeah that's right the date with the midget._" Yami was about to tell him off, but heard someone hit him and yell, "_OW! What was that for?!_"

"_Don't call Yugi a midget!_"

Yami chuckled, "Good morning Ryou."

"_Oh, good morning Atem. How are you?_"

"I'm fine but I was asking your boyfriend if he could bring me some blood when he goes back to the palace today. I just ran out."

"_Don't worry Yami. I'll make sure he does._"

"_But I don't want to get Pharaoh his blood!_" Bakura whined.

"_Tough! You will get the blood or you'll sleep on the couch!_"

"_Fine! I hope you're happy Pharaoh?!_"

Yami smirked, "I am actually."

"_I hope you enjoy your date with Yugi,_" Ryou said.

"Thanks Ryou, but do you know if Yugi likes his men in leather?"

Ryou hummed for a minute, "_I think so. But try to be yourself. He likes it when people are honest and true._"

Yami chuckled, "He's still the same. Thanks Ryou. I better go and get ready."

"_Okay. And don't worry about your blood. I definitely make sure Bakura gets it_."

"_Yeah, yeah. I'll get the stupid blood!_"

"Thank you, Ryou, Bakura. Bye."

"_Bye-bye._"

Yami pressed the end button and pressed a few new buttons and waited patiently for the person to answer.

"_Hello Yugi Muto speaking._"

"Hey Little One. I hope you are ready for our lunch date today?"

Yugi giggled, "_I am. Where would you like to go?_"

Yami hummed, "Where ever you like to go. Just nothing to greasy, can't stand greasy food."

"_I understand. How about Italian? I know this great place, but it is a little pricy. We could just share a pizza, but if you want something else or want to go somewhere else I understand._" Yugi muttered the last part kind-of fast.

Yami chuckled, "Italian sounds fine to me and don't worry about the price. I'll pay for the meal."

"_Oh Yami you don't have to do that! I could pay for my meal!_"

"Now, now, I asked you out on this date and really don't mind it. I have plenty of money, so don't worry about it. Just call me old school, but I want to pay for it."

He couldn't tell but he knew Yugi was blushing a bit as he said, "_Okay Yami, if you are sure?_"

He chuckled again, "I'm quite sure."

"_Okay. What time are you coming over?_"

Yami looked over to his clock and saw it was now 11:05, "I'll come over at 12:30. I would like to see the game shop your Grandpa runs, if that's okay?"

Yugi giggled, "_Of course it's okay. He wants to personally thank you for saving me the other day._"

Yami laughed, "It was nothing, but listen I still need to dress and I'll see you there."

"_Okay Yami. Do you need directions to the shop?_"

"Nah, I got it. See you soon Little One."

"_See ya,_" and Yugi hanged up.

Yami sighed and rushed upstairs to the bathroom and showered. He finished and rapped a towel around his waist and was drying his hair with another towel as he walked back to his room. He tossed the towel and felt his hair stand back in its natural way. He sighed, "I wonder if Yugi has this problem as well?"

He walked towards his closet and pulled out a black leather tank top and a red leather jacket and tossed them over to his bed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out two jeans, "Hmm, should I wear the jeans with the red flames or the worn out jeans?"

The door open up and Balto, Missy, and Serena walked in. They walked over to a couple of dog beds of various sizes and Serena sat in the middle with Missy taking the one to the left and Balto taking the one on the right. "Guys what do you think? The jeans with the red flames on the bottom or the worn out jeans?"

Serena jumped off her bed and jumped onto Yami's, "What else are you wearing?"

Yami pointed to the clothes near her, "The black leather tank top and the red leather jacket."

Serena hummed, "Hmm? I say the one red flames since you are wearing the jacket. You should also were that leather neck belt you bought last week."

"You mean the one with the red buckle on it? You don't think that is too much red?"

Serena shook her head, "Nope! Brings out the color of your eyes."

Yami rolled said eyes and processed to get dressed. He put on the neck belt and a pair of black leather boots he had and looked at himself in the mirror. "I hope this isn't too much for my Little One," he said and winked.

The two on the dog beds sighed and Serena laughed, "I think you're ready to woo Yugi!"

"I hope so. I don't know what I do if he rejects me. I love him so much and I missed him a lot. It's hard to live without your Aibou by your side."

Balto got up and walked over to Yami. He rubbed his head on Yami's leg and said, "Don't worry. You'll have him back soon, I know it."

Yami smiled and petted him on the head, "Thanks Balto." He looked back at the clock and saw it was 12:10. "Well time to go. Don't destroy the house and Balto is in charge."

The girls awed and Balto smirked. "Don't worry, Yami. I got everything handled."

"And no mating!" Balto sighed and the girls giggled.

Yami walked out of his room and down the stairs. He opened the door to the garage and walked in. He looked between the vehicles he had, his Lexus or his motorcycle. He decided to play it safe and took the Lexus. He opened the garage door and got into the car and started it up.

He drove out of the garage, pushed the button to close the door and drove away, towards the game shop.

* * *

><p>Yugi was waiting in the game shop, it was 12:29. He sighed and placed his head into his hands. He had been waiting for Yami every since he called and he was bored.<p>

_**Maybe I should change into something else. I mean what if he doesn't like ripped jeans and neck belts?**_ Yugi was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the bell above the door went off and saw Yami standing there with a sexy smile. Yugi's jaw dropped at the sight of Yami's leather clad body.

"Hi Little One. Am I late?" he asked.

Yugi shook his head and looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was exactly 12:30. "Nope. Right on time!"

Yami chuckled and walked closer to Yugi, checking out the store. "Nice place."

Yugi chuckled and was about to say something when they heard Solomon say, "Yugi did you put that display up yet?" He walked down and smiled as soon as he saw Yami. "Oh hello Yami. I see you're here to pick up my grandson for your lunch date."

Yami nodded, "Yeah, but I wanted to see the game shop, so I decided to come early." Yami looked down at the cards in the display case in front of Yugi, but looked up and winked at Yugi, make said teen blush.

"Well take a good look around," Solomon said before sitting on the spare stool next to Yugi.

Yugi notice Yami was looking at the Duel Monster cards in the display, "You into Duel Monsters, Yami?"

Yami nodded, "Well somewhat. I do have a deck but I'm not that great. What about you Yugi?"

Yugi smiled and pulled out his deck, "I am. They call me the King of Games because I'm so good."

Solomon chuckled, "He actually beat Seto Kaiba in a duel to win that tile."

Yami gasped, "You beat Seto Kaiba at Duel Monsters? Wow!"

Yugi blushed, "It was nothing."

"Nothing? Seto is one of the best duelists out there."

"I admit it was hard, but I was able to defeat him with my best and favorite monster," Yugi said and pulled out his favorite, the Dark Magician.

He showed it to Yami who took it out of Yugi's hand and smiled at see the card. _**He would like this one. Mahad and he were close.**_ He handed back the card and Yugi put it back into his deck then into his deck holster.

"That's cool." Yami looked around a bit more before looking down at his watch and saw it was two minutes to one. "Well, we should get going if we want to eat."

Yugi nodded and walked over to the door, "Okay. I'll see you later Grandpa."

"See you later and Yami," Yami looked back at him, "Don't keep him out to long. He has a eleven o'clock curfew."

Yami chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll bring him back in one piece," and patted Yugi's head as said person blushed.

They walked out of the shop and Yami got a good look at Yugi's outfit and smirked, _**He can wear anything and still look hot. Probably wear aluminum and be hot in that.**_ They got into Yami's car. "So where is this Italian place?" Yami asked and Yugi pointed the way.

* * *

><p>They managed to get to the restaurant and found a table near the fountain that was in the middle of the restaurant. It was decorated in an old world Italian theme and had an open skylight above the fountain, letting the natural light in.<p>

"What would you like to eat?" Yami asked. "You can get whatever you want. Price is no object to me."

Yugi looked at the menu, "Hmm? Tell you the truth I wouldn't mind just getting a pizza and spliting it." Yami agreed and the waitress came over and they place their order.

"So tell me about yourself, Little One," Yami said before taking a sip of his drink.

Yugi thought about it, "Well, what would you like to know?"

"How about what you like to do? I already know you like to play Duel Monsters, but what else?"

The two talked until their pizza arrived and they ate still talking about things like about each other.

The waitress walked back and asked, "Would you like anything else?"

Yugi shook his head and Yami just asked for a take out box for the rest of their pizza and the check.

They soon paid and left. They were sitting in Yami's car trying to figure what else they could do. "How about we take a walk in the park? It's really beautiful right now," Yugi suggested.

Yami smiled, "Sounds like a good place to go. Just point me where it is."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the park and walked around, having small conversations about stuff like sports, life, and family.<p>

"So why do you live with your Grandpa? If you don't mind me asking, but if it is a touchy subject we can move on to something else," Yami said, hoping he did offend and/or upset his little angel.

Yugi shook his head, "No, it's okay. My parents died in a car crash when I was six. They had gone to a friend's house for a party and they were driving home when it started to rain and another driver lost control of their car. They ran into them and their car flipped over. The impact killed them on sight."

Yami frowned, "I'm so sorry, Yugi. That's just awful."

Yugi sighed, "Thanks. I got over it, but I do miss them from time to time. What about yours?"

Yami sighed as well, "They are dead too. My mother died from an illness she had for a while. My father died of old age and a heart attack. I don't have any other relatives so it just me, but I been able to take care of myself, so I'm good."

Yugi frowned, "I know, but that still sad."

Yami shrugged, "Yeah. But hey, I got my friends and I got you, right?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. Yami smiled back, "I also have my pets too."

"You have pets? What kind?" Yugi asked, all cute and adorably.

Yami chuckled, "Well I have Shiba Inu named Serena, and she's my bounce, happy girl. Nothing but a fluff ball of energy. Then I have a husky named Missy and she is a bit on the lazy side, but I love her to death. Finally I have Balto and he is like a wolf, but he behaves and he is very caring."

"Cool. I wish I can get a pet, but Grandpa doesn't want his nice, clean house ruined," Yugi huffed and Yami couldn't help but to laugh.

"Little One, you are just too cute for words," he said and put an arm around Yugi's shoulders. Yugi blushed but allowed the hold, _**This just feels so right.**_ He put his head on Yami's shoulder and relaxed.

Yami looked down and smiled. _**This is going well. I can't wait to have him back completely. I want to tell him everything!**_ They spent the next two hours in the park, enjoying each others company and talking about more stuff.

* * *

><p>They got back into Yami's car and drove back to Yugi's house. They both got out and Yami walked Yugi to the front door. "I really had great time with you, Yugi."<p>

Yugi smiled, a light blush was on his face, "I had great time too, Yami." He shuffled his feet and asked, "Could we maybe do this again? Maybe catch a movie?"

Yami smiled, "Of course, Tenshi." He moved closer and kissed Yugi on the cheek. He stepped back and silently enjoyed the darker blush on his face, _**I still got it!**_ "I'll call you later and we can talk more about it, okay?"

Yugi nodded. "Good. Later Little One," and Yami walked back to his car and waved at Yugi, before stepping into the vehicle and drove away.

Yugi watch as Yami drove away and he sighed happily. _**This has literally been the best day of my life!**_ Jumped up and down before composing himself and walked in to see his grandpa with a grin. "So I take it the date went well if you're jumping?"

Yugi shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about, but if you must know the date went great. We might even go on a second one."

Solomon chuckled, "Well that's good."

Yugi nodded, "I'm going upstairs to my room and do some homework."

"And wait for Yami to call," his grandpa chuckled as Yugi blushed.

"No! Maybe! I'm going upstairs now!" and Yugi ran upstairs while his grandpa laughed.

"Oh to be young again?" He picked up the newspaper and started to read while waiting for a customer.

* * *

><p>Yami walked into his home and saw his three dogs laying around in the living room. "I'm home. Has Bakura dropped off the blood off yet?"<p>

Balto stood up and stretched, "No not yet. I wish he would though. I like some blood with my dinner tonight."

Yami sighed, "Great. The next time I see that baka…(knock, knock) That better be him."

He walked toward the door and opened it to see Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik standing there. Bakura and Marik were holding boxes. "Here's your damn blood. I got you two so you don't have to bother me again for a while," Bakura said and shoved the box into Yami's arms before walking pass and sat on the couch.

Marik did the same and sat on the recliner. Both Ryou and Malik shook their heads and walked into the living room while Yami went into the kitchen. Put both creates down on the floor and heard what sounded like jingling. "Oh, you might want to be careful! They ran out of bags so they had to use bottles instead! You go more than usual, so be happy!" Marik yelled from the living room.

Yami sighed, "That's fine. The bottles are easier to open that those stupid bags!" He put a few into his fridge and the rest in a hidden wine fridge.

"So how was the date with Yugi?" Malik asked as Yami walked back in.

Yami smiled as he plopped into his office chair. Serena ran over and jumped into his lap. She got comfortable and asked, "Yeah? How did it go? Was he just the same or was he completely different?"

Yami chuckled, "He's still the same, but different as well. I suspected he would be with the change in time. But he stills my cute and lovable Tenshi."

"Well that's good. Are you guys going for another date?" Ryou asked and Yami nodded.

"Well at least we don't have to hear you whine again about how lonely you are without him or some other bullshit," Bakura complained and got smacked by Ryou.

"That's not nice!"

Yami waved it off, "It's okay, Ryou. But I'm happy that my Little One is alive and happy."

"So what will the next date be?" Malik asked before sitting himself down on Marik's lap.

"Movie date."

"Well make sure it is not a horror film. He can't stand them," Ryou explain.

"Yeah remember the last time we watch one. Poor thing was scared for a week," Malik said. "So no horror, got it?!"

"Got it!"

The four stayed for awhile longer before leaving with two bottles of Yami's blood stash. He sighed and started to make dinner for his pets and himself. Though, he was a vampire he could still eat some of the food he used to eat as a human. So the pizza didn't affect him at all.

* * *

><p>After all where feed, they watch tv and Yami did some work. He was looking over new proposal for vampire to have humans as pets, which he was going reject, when his phone went off.<p>

"Hello, Atem Yami Sennen speaking."

"_Hi Yami._"

Yami smiled, "Hello Little One. What's up?"

"_I just was wondering when we should do our movie date?_"

"Oh I'm sorry Yugi. I was going to call you as soon as I got home but Bakura, Marik, Ryou, and Malik stopped by for a chat and I had to feed my mutts."

The pets barked and Yugi laughed, "_That's okay, I understand. I was wondering if you wanted to do it Friday?_"

Yami looked over his calendar and planner. Unfortunately he had a council meeting that night. "Hate to say it but I have something planned for that night, but I'm free all day next Saturday if that is okay with you?"

"_Yeah Saturday works for me._"

"Good." Soon the dogs started to bark again, "Uh-oh. The mutts are barking again. I better go and see what it is this time."

"_Okay Yami. Talk to you later, bye._"

"Bye, Cutie." He hung up the phone and walked over to the door. He looked out and saw a girl with brown curly hair with brown wolf ears and tail and grayish eyes standing on his back porch. He opened the door and said, "Hello Sapphire. What bring you to my neck of the woods?"

Sapphire smiled, "I wanted to talk to the Vampire King about a problem we both are having."

"And what could that be?" he asked making room for Sapphire.

She sighed and walked in. She sat down on the couch and let Balto come up and sniff here. "Hello my grace."

"Hello Balto. I hope you are behaving for Yami?"

Balto nodded and laid by her feet. "So what problem does the Queen of the Werewolves have that we vampires have?" Yami asked and sat back in his recliner.

Sapphire sighed again, "We are having problems with some of the rouge vampires that are causing you trouble. They have attacked some of my people and killed at least 12 of them."

Yami gasped, "Are you serious? Their killing werewolves as well?" Sapphire nodded. "Don't worry Sapphire, we'll get them."

"How? It seems they mean business?"

Yami sighed and sat back, "I have already declared that these individual are to be found and brought back to the palace. They have killed two dozen other vampires and other various mythical creatures including a few humans. They will be charged with all the deaths including those on your people and sentence to death."

"Good. I want my people to feel safe again. We didn't know if you were finally turning against us or not. I'm glad to see you haven't," Sapphire said and stood back up. Yami stood back up and follow her back outside. "So have anything else happened while I was gone?"

Yami grinned, "I found my Little One and went on a lunch date with him today."

Sapphire gasped before smiling, "You found Yugi! Oh Yami, that is great! I'm so happy for you!" and the wolf girl hugged the vampire in a death grip.

Yami smiled, "Thanks Sappie."

She let go and huffed, "Ashley and Crystal have some explaining to do! I can't believe they didn't tell me yet!"

Yami patted the girl, "You know how those two are. They are probably busy with their boyfriends and couldn't talk to you. And with those deaths, I'm probably guessing you were to busy to."

"Yeah, I was, but still they could have texted me. Anyway I better go, I got to make sure things are okay and whatnot. But Yami?"

"Yes Sapphire?"

"If I see those rouges and I catch them killing one of my people, I will kill them all."

"Then I give you full permission to do so. And if any are still alive bring them to my palace for proper trial and punishment. Though, if this keeps up I might have them killed on the spot."

"I don't care as long as their dead and don't hurt my people and love ones again."

"Wait? What do you mean?" Yami looked at Sapphire, but Sapphire turned her back "Sapphire, what happened?"

She looked back, tears were running down her face, "They attacked my mate and now he is in a coma. They don't know if he will make it or not. I'm praying that he will, but I'm not sure."

Yami walked over to her and pulled her into a hug that she was all too happy to take and let her cry on his shoulder.

She soon calmed down and wiped her face, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I know Matthew will make it. He's a fighter and would never leave you alone." He hugged the girl once more.

"Thanks Yami. You are a good friend." She hugged him back before letting go and walked off the porch. "I got to go. You know how Seto is when I'm not around."

Yami chuckled, "I know. He was one of my priest and cousin a long time ago. How is Setty?"

Sapphire chuckled, "Going crazy with everything going on, but thankfully he has his puppy to calm him down. I'll see you later Yami, bye." Sapphire transformed into her full wolf form and ran off into the night.

Yami sighed and shook his head, "I do hope we can stop those rouges and that Matthew lives." He made a quick pray to his gods and went back inside. He finished his work and put it away before going up stairs and got ready for bed.

He got in and got comfortable before the dogs walked over and laid down on his bed. The king sized bed fit all of them; Balto took the foot of the bed, Missy the left side, and Serena cuddled up right next to Yami and all fell asleep, except Yami. He was thinking about Yugi and what Sapphire had told him. _**I better find the rouges soon before they go after Yugi. I have to protect him this time. I will not lose him again!**_ He closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about his Yugi.

* * *

><p>Sapphire: And that's a warp people!<p>

Ashley: (face palms) Not a movie set!

Crystal: So they had their first date. What's going to happen next?

Sapphire: Seto my notes please! (Snaps fingers)

Seto: And why I'm here?

Sapphire: because you're my help for today. Now my notes!

Seto: Here! (pushes notes in to Sapphire) Annoying bitch. (walks out of room)

Sapphire: Takes one to know one!

Ashley: That was a good come back. Can I ask why Seto is a werewolf?

Sapphire: Thought it would be something different. Anyway next chapter will have a time skip. I might go to Halloween, but I'm not sure yet.

Crystal: Sweet! I want to be a cat demon! Meow!

Sapphire: I'll let Ashley pick your costume this year.

Ashley: (Hugs Sapphire) Oh thank you Sapphire! Come Crystal, we got work to do!

Crystal: (drags by Ashley) Help me!

Sapphire: Hmm? Maybe shouldn't have done that? Oh well! Stay tune and REVIEW! Can't ask enough to review. They make me really happy when I'm blue! Don't make me and Yugi sad. (Drags Yugi over) Right Yugi?

Yugi: Right! So until next time, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Sapphire: HELLO MY WONDERFUL PEOPLE!

Ashley: (takes hands off ears) Why are you yelling?

Sapphire: Because I just made this chapter limey fresh!

Crystal: Huh?

Atem: (grins like a certain cat) She means there is a lime between me and Yugi in this chapter. Thank you, Sapphire! (Hugs girl)

Sapphire: No problem Atem! I hope its good enough? Please let me know if it was. This is my first lime. I'm not ready to do a lemon yet, but I wanted to try my hand at limes. I read enough that I think I got the jest of it, but I'm not sure.

Crystal: I'm sure people will like it.

Ashley: Yeah right.

Sapphire: (le sigh) Anyway, I don't own anything! Just the idea/plot for this fic. Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Halloween part 1<p>

* * *

><p>It had been weeks since their first date, and Yugi and Yami grew closer each day the spent together. When they were not with each other, they call or text each other. Yami was never happy as when he was with his Little One. Each and every time they talk Yami had smile that seemed to never go away. But he was worried, the vampire rouges still were out there and he was constantly worried that they might go after Yugi. He always made sure he called Yugi as soon as school ended and talked to him until he arrived at the game shop. He would even pick Yugi up sometimes to make sure he didn't get attacked. He was on the constant alert, but right now he couldn't.<p>

Yami was sitting at his throne listening to the high council of Priest talking about random things. He was bored out of his mind, _**I hate boring ass meetings. Can't we get to the more important shit already?**_ He sighed and looked to see Priestess Ishizu talking and tried to pay attention, but the sound of his phone going off cause everyone to look at him.

"My King could you please leave that devise in your room during our meetings?" Odion asked.

Yami sheepishly chuckled, "Sorry everyone, but I just want to keep a close eye on my Little One." Everyone groaned as he answered his phone. "Hello Yugi. What's up?"

Yugi giggled, "_Hey Yami, I was wondering something._"

"Okay, what is it Love?"

"_W-w-w-well there this dance coming up that my school is hosting. A Halloween dance and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. I know it childish, but I really like to go and take my boyfriend with me. But if you don't want to, you don't have to. I understand completely-_"

"I love to go Yugi," Yami said, then thought _**What should I goes as? Better asked Yugi what he's going as.**_ "What are you going as? I hope cute and sexy."

Yami smirked when Yugi yelled, "_Yami!_" and could only guess he was blushing like mad.

"I'm just saying Little One. You would look hot in anything. May I suggest a naughty, sexy angel? Not a fallen one, you are just too sweet and cute to be one."

Bakura and Marik gagged and Yami flipped them off. "_To tell you the truth I don't know what to do this year. I was thinking maybe a certain slave to his Egyptian boyfriend, but thought not._"

"Awww! Why not? You would be very sexy in a skirt and sandals," Yami purred.

"_Yami!_" he could tell Yugi was definitely blushing right about now. "_I just don't know._"

Yami hummed, "Hmm? Well I still haven't picked out my costume yet and you don't have a costume yet either, so why don't we both go and get them together? That way we don't end up either wearing the same thing or go as the complete opposites."

"_Hmm? We could do that and we get to spend sometime with each other. Okay Yami, we can do that. When do you want to go to the mall?_"

Yami looked at his planner and saw he was free tomorrow since it was Saturday. "Well tomorrow is Saturday and I'm free the hole day. How about I pick you up at noon, we'll go get something to eat, then go to the mall and try finding some decent costumes? Does that sound good, Hikari?"

Yugi giggled and Yami could tell he was smiling, "_I love that idea. Maybe we could do dinner as well. I'm home alone this weekend and wouldn't mind cooking you a home cooked meal. How does that sound?_"

Yami got a bit worried, but hid it, "Sure that sounds good. I love to see you in an apron and cooking."

"_Oh ha, ha, ha. Very cute, Sweetie._" There was a bang and some yelling was heard.

"Yugi, what is that?!"

Yugi sighed, "_It's just Joey and Malik and Tristan fighting over a bag of potato chips. Guys there are more bags in the kitchen!_"

Yami sighed in relief, thankful that Yugi's friends were there and not some rouges. "Well okay. But if something bad happens, call me okay and I'll rush over and save you, my little prince." Yami giggled and thought Yugi was probably blushing several different shades of red.

"_Yami! Stop it! Your making me blush in front of my friends!_" and Yami heard several laughs and wolf calls.

Yami shook his head, "I'm sorry, Aibou, but love to make you blush. I wish I was there instead of here."

"_What are you doing?_"

"Just having a business meeting with some of the CEOs of my company." Yami had come up with the lie that he ran a business that helped certain people with their problems and Yugi had brought it.

"_Oh my Ra, Yami! If you were in a meeting, then why are you talking to me?_"

Yami shrugged, though the other couldn't see it. "Because you are more important to me than anything else?"

Yugi sighed, "_You are hopeless, my Pharaoh._"

"Yeah, but you like though," Yami said with a sly grin.

Yugi sighed again, "_Well I better go before the guys kill them over the chips. (Crash) Great, they just broke my lamp. I'll kill you guys later!_"

"_Sorry!_"

Yami chuckled, "Don't worry love. I'll buy you a new one tomorrow while we're out."

"_Thanks Yami. I love you. Bye!_"

"I love you too, bye." Yami hung up the phone and sighed. He really wanted to be with his lover right now. He looked up and saw everybody looking at him, "What?"

"I hope you are treating Yugi well?" Ishizu asked. She and Yugi were the best of friends and she loved him just like she loved Malik. (A/N: She and Malik are vampires, but all will be explain later)

Yami nodded and got a goofy grin on his face. "I am. We are going shopping for costumes and he is making dinner later. Oh and Malik just destroyed a lamp of his while fighting Joey and Tristan over a bag of chips."

Ishizu sighed and smacked her forehead and curse in Egyptian. Marik was grinning madly; obviously he was proud that Malik would do that.

Yami shook his head, "Can we finish this meeting I would like to go and feed soon." Everyone nodded and brought up the last subject, the vampire rouges. "What is the status on that? Have any been caught or killed yet?"

"Unfortunately, we haven't been successful in finding there whereabouts, but we do have a surprise for you my liege," Mahad said and nodded to Marik and Bakura. They walked out and came back in with two vampires chained up and Sapphire, Ashley, and Crystal following behind them. Bakura and Marik forced the two chained vampires to the floor.

"Werewolf Queen? What brings you here?" Yami asked.

Sapphire smirked and pointed to the chained up vampires, "I caught two of those rouges with the help of Ashley and Crystal. They were about to kill a wolf pup and his vampire lover, when we happened upon them in the act. They have been taken to the healing chambers here. Ishizu could you make sure they are okay?" Ishizu nodded and looked to her king, who nodded, and left.

Yami stood up and walked down from his throne and stood in front of the two accused. "Is it true that you have been killing innocent mythical creatures and humans?"

"Of course not! She lies. You can't trust a werewolf! Or any other creatures!" yelled the first one. He had blond hair that was in a bandanna that looked like the American flag.

"Yeah! They are the weaker species and we're the mighty! We should rule all!" yelled the second one. He was smaller than the other one and he face was sunken in and had spiky purple hair. All just made him look creepy.

"And who told you this?" Marik asked.

"We aren't telling!" yelled the blond.

Yami sighed, "Fine you leave me with no choice. Marik! Bakura! Have fun with these two. When they are ready to talk get the council ready and listen to what they have to say. If it is important call me. But until then I give you permission to torture them however you like, just don't kill them."

Bakura and Marik smirked evilly. "I can use the nine tails?" Marik asked sounding like child on Christmas morning. Yami nodded and Marik laughed insanely.

The two on the floor gulped and knew they were in for hell. Ashley and Crystal tugged Sapphire's shirt and gave her pleading looks. "Okay, okay, I'll ask. Yami? Can Ashley and Crystal join in? You know they love to torture too."

"Please cous-cous?!" Ashley begged and gave him the puppy eyes.

Yami chuckled, "Of my Cousin. You and Crystal can help as well."

The girl yeah-ed and soon all four were dragging the two vampires back to the dungeons. Yami sighed and Sapphire chuckled.

"What am I going to do with those four?" Yami asked.

"Just let them have their fun," Sapphire said. "So anything else you need to know or I need to know."

Yami shook his head, "How is Matthew? Is he showing any signs of recovery?" Sapphire shook his head. "Don't give up yet Sapphire. I know he'll wake up soon and he'll hug the living day light out of you." Yami gave the wolf girl a quick hug, which she hugged back.

"Thank you Yami. Well I better get back, I left Seto in charge for a bit and I don't want him to be over worked. Bye y'all!" and she ran out of the throne room.

Yami sighed and looked to his council, "Anything else or can I go home?" The council shook their heads and Yami sighed in relief, "Good. I'll see you all on Monday!" and he left.

* * *

><p>Yugi was laying on his bed in his room with his friends talking about random stuff. Joey, Malik, and Tristan had cleaned up the mess they made from their little fight earlier and apologized for the lamp.<p>

"So Yug? How are things going with Yami and you?" Joey asked.

Yugi smiled, "Things have been going great! I'm so love with him!" He rolled onto his back and giggled into his pillow. He was really happy and in love.

The others smiled, except Tea. She hated that Yugi had gotten this hot guy to himself and she didn't. She put on a fake smile and said, "Well that is great Yugi."

"So did he say he was going to the dance?" Tristan asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah he did. We're going costume shopping tomorrow, but we are going to have lunch at noon, then I'm going to cook him dinner that night. I can't wait!"

"Well I'm glad you finally found someone, Yug. Are you still having the dreams about that Pharaoh and slave?" Joey asked and Yugi nodded. "Have you told Yami yet?"

Yugi shook his head, "No I haven't. I should though, I mean the Pharaoh looks and sound like him and has the same first name as Yami. They are like the same! And what's even weird is that Pharaoh or Prince Atem will call me a certain name like Hikari, then Yami will use it afterwards. Like when I called him a while ago he just called me Hikari. He hasn't called me that yet, but Pharaoh Atem did last night in my dreams."

Everyone was stumped to say the least. "Well Yugi, I don't know what to say, man," Duke said.

"Yeah. Maybe Yami was right about the past life thing?" Joey asked but everyone shrugged.

"Well, maybe we should get some sleep and figure this out more in the morning," Ryou suggested and everyone agreed and got into their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

_Dream_

_Yugi was laying on a bed with two strong arms wrapped around him. He felt kisses going up and down his neck, "Good morning, Atem." He turned around and smiled at his lover._

"_Good morning, my little Game Angel. Did you enjoy last night?" Atem purred and kissed Yugi on the nose, making him giggle._

"_Of course I did Atem. I made love with my Yami. My heart." Yugi cuddled into Atem's chest as Atem pulled him close and rubbed his hands up and down Yugi's arm._

"_Yami? Uh…that means darkness, right?" and Yugi nodded. "And WHY am I your darkness."_

"_Well you call me Hikari, which means light. Every light has there darkness and you are my darkness. My Yami," Yugi explained._

_Atem nodded and kissed the top of Yugi's head, "That makes sense." Atem sighed, "We need to get up. I have to sit on a council meeting to day with my father. I hate sitting in those meetings. They're soooo boring!" and he flopped his head onto his pillow._

_Yugi giggled, "Now Atem, you know you have to do it if you want to be a proper Pharaoh. You have to get used to them now so you don't have to worry about them later." Yugi got up and processed to get Atem's outfit and start a bath for him._

_Atem groaned and pulled the covers over his head, "But I don't to! I just want to stay in bed with you, game angel!" _

_Yugi sighed, "Atem, you can't stay in bed all day. Now get up!" and he tried to pull the sheets off, but fail as Atem was stronger. "Atem! Don't make me drop a bucket of water on you! Again!"_

_That worked and Atem rushed out of bed and into the tub. "Good!" Yugi smiled and joined his lover in the bath where it got a little hot and heavy._

"_Atem!" Yugi yelled as Atem stroke his member with one hand as his other played with one of Yugi's nipples._

"_Yes my Little One?" he purred before nibbling at Yugi's neck._

"_S-s-s-stop teasing."_

"_But I like to tease you. I love to hear you scream," and he started to roughly stroke Yugi's member._

_Yugi moaned and screamed in pleasure until he came and leaned back against Atem. Atem chuckled and was about to continue when his cousin, Seth, stomped in._

"_Atem will you please hurry up! I don't care if you are in the middle of something; we have a meeting in a few and you still need to get some breakfast! Now hurry up and slave, don't distract him anymore!" Seth yelled and pointed at Yugi who hid behind Atem._

_Atem glared daggers to Seth and stood up, not caring if he wasn't cover or not, "Seth get the fuck out of my room! I'll be there soon! NOW OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU FOR SAY THAT TO YUGI!"_

_Seth bowed and walked out of the room._

_Atem sighed and sat back down and pulled Yugi into a hug, "I'm sorry about that Yugi. I wish he would get that stick out of his ass."_

_Yugi cuddled up to Atem and sighed, "It's okay Atem. I'm used to it now, but he does have a point. You still need to get something to eat and get to the meeting."_

_Atem sighed, "Yeah I know," and they finish cleaning up and got Atem dressed and feed and to the meeting on time._

_Later that day…_

_After hours at the meeting, Atem's father let him and Yugi go and the two rush to Atem's private garden. They crashed next to the pond and Yugi started to play his flute while Atem had his head in Yugi's lap._

"_I'm so glad father let us out early. I don't think I could have taken another moment of my uncle chatter about this and that," Atem sighed and got more comfortable._

_Yugi giggled, "Well if you paid attention you would have know he was talking about the villages on the outskirts being attack by weird creature that is taking the life and blood of the people."_

_Atem grimaced, "Oh, I guess I should pay attention to that huh?" He sat up and looked at Yugi._

"_Duh!" and Yugi smacked Atem on the head._

"_OW! Hikari?! What was that for?!" Atem asked as he rubbed his head._

_Yugi sighed, "I'm sorry, but how are you going to be a proper ruler if you don't pay attention? Atem this is serious. This creature sound like a big threat to your people. You need to pay attention or you'll never know how to handle a situation."_

_Atem sighed, "You are right, Yugi. I'll pay more attention from now on."_

_Yugi smiled and kissed Atem on the lips. "Good, now are you hungry?"_

_Atem thought for a moment before a sly grin form on his sexy face, "I'm hungry, but not for food."_

_Yugi was confused until he got a real good look at the grin, "Uh oh!" and tried to run but Atem caught him._

"_Now game angel, why would you run? I just want to spend a little alone time with you," Atem purred and rubbed his forehead on Yugi's bare shoulder before he started to nibble at Yugi's neck._

_Yugi moaned, "Yeah but you versions of alone time are with you trying to make me a part of our bed."_

"_And what's wrong with that?"_

_Yugi sighed then pointed, "Is that your father over there?" and Atem looked, loosening his grip on Yugi. Yugi slipped out and ran toward the entrance of Atem's room._

_Atem looked back down and saw his angel gone, "Yugi?" and a whistle brought his attention to his room. He saw Yugi laughing, before a naughty grin formed on the angelic features. "So someone want to be naughty do they?" Atem asked before running towards Yugi._

_Yugi yelped and ran into the room. He jumped onto the bed just as Atem ran into the room. Yugi waved a finger to Atem asked him to come hither, which he did. Yugi put his arms around Atem's neck and the two started to make out passionately at first, but soon turned heated and they both fell onto the bed. Atem kissed down Yugi's cheek to his jaw up to his ear then down to his neck, all the while Yugi moaned and mewed at the treatment. _

_He slide his hands down Atem chest and stomach, enjoying each muscle there. Atem let go of his neck and whispered into his ear, "What is it that my love requires?"_

"_I want you to touch me!" and Atem smirked. He slipped a hand under Yugi's skirt and started to stoke his member, making gasp and moan. He pulled away from the ear and was about to kiss Yugi again when…_

RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGG

Yugi woke and saw his alarm clock was ringing, "DAMN CLOCK RUIN IT AGAIN!" he yelled, but covered his mouth when he saw the other looking at him. "Uh…morning guys! Good sleep?"

* * *

><p>The gang finally got dressed and was eating breakfast by ten. "So Yug? Why were you yelling at your clock this morning?"<p>

Yugi blushed and stirred his bowl of Fruit Loops and sighed, "I was just enjoying my dream when the clock ruined it by waking me up."

"Oh and what was this dream about," Tristan asked with his mouth full. He swallowed and said, with a sly grin, "Was it your pharaoh again?"

Yugi's blush got worse, but nodded, "It was."

"What happened? Come on Yugi, you can tell us," Malik said.

The blush never went away, "We were just being flirty that's all."

Joey smirked and jabbed Yugi with his elbow, "Or where you two get down and nasty."

Yugi banged his head on the table, "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Hey it's okay if you were! We all have at one point," Joey said before taking Yugi's cereal and taking a bite of it.

"I'm surprised Seto let you out to play. I thought Friday nights were his alone time his puppy," Duke said with a smirk.

Joey blushed and looked away, "Well he was busy last night. He does have a company to run, you know?"

The others talked away and Yugi laid his head in his arms, while he thought about his dream. It felt so real, that he thought it must have happened. _**Maybe I should tell Yami and see what he thinks. These dreams are starting to annoy me.**_ Soon the gang left and Yugi got ready for his day with Yami.

* * *

><p>Yami had finally woke up and notice it was 11 in the morning, "Damn! I got only an hour to get ready. Why didn't you three wake me up?" he asked but saw the three still asleep as well. "Huh? They are usually awake before me. Hey wake up!"<p>

The pets jerked awake and stood in attack mood. "Where's the threat?!" Balto yelled but saw nothing and relaxed. "Oh! Settle down girls, it's just Yami." The girls relaxed and laid back down.

Yami was confused, "Okay, what's up? You all never sleep this long, so what gives?"

Balto yawned and stretched, "We were on patrol for the rouges for Sapphire. We caught up with two that were about to attack some teens and successful stop them, but killed them in the process. Sorry sir." He stood in front of Yami and bowed his head.

Yami smiled, bent down and patted Balto's head, "Hey it's okay. Thanks to you three there are two less rouges in the world. You guys are heroes! That calls for a nice home cooked breakfast."

The girls barked for joy and Balto smiled, "Thank you Yami."

"No thank you Balto. And Missy and Serena." Yami walked back into the kitchen and made the pets stake with vegetables and blood. He put the food down and ran to the bathroom and showered and quickly threw on something. He ran back down and grabbed a bottle of blood and grabbed his keys. "Okay you know the rules and who's in charge and no what?"

The girls sighed, "Balto is in charge."

"And?"

Balto sighed, "And no mating."

Yami smiled, "Good, now I got to go or I'll be late for my date. I'll be home late but I'll bring you something back okay."

"Okay!" said the pets.

"Bye!" and Yami left in his Lexus and drove to Yugi's, drinking the blood on the way. Thankful he finished it before he got there as Yugi stepped out of the house. He slipped the bottle behind and under his seat and licked his lips as Yugi stepped in. "Hey gorgeous! How was the sleep over?" He kissed Yugi on the lips but regret it when Yugi licked his lips.

"Why do I taste blood?"

Yami cover his lips with his hands and quickly nick his lower lip, "Sorry Yugi I forgot I split my lip earlier and it still bleeds now and then." He moved his hand to show his cut.

Yugi giggled and pulled a napkin out of Yami glove compartment and wiped off the blood, "Then you need to careful. Are you okay?"

Yami nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine." He took the napkin out of Yugi's hand and wiped the rest away. "So how was the sleep over?"

Yugi sighed, "It was fine, except Joey, Tristan, and Malik destroyed my lamp in that fight you heard last night. But other then that okay."

Yami smiled and started up the car and drove towards the mall. The two got out and walked around the mall before stopping at the food court and got lunch. Yugi got a chicken sub and a coke while Yami got a burger, milkshake, and fries that he split with Yugi.

"So have you thought about what you wanted to be this hallows eve?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head, "I'm still stumped."

Yami took a sip of his drink before he said, "I still say you should go as a sexy, but cute angel."

Yugi blushed lightly, "I don't know. What about you?"

"Hmm? I don't know, Hikari?" he said and ate a fry.

"Hikari? Yami and Hikari? Hmm?" Yugi whispered, but Yami heard it.

"And what is my little game angle thinking?" Yami asked.

"Well, you just called me 'Hikari' and you like to be called 'Yami'."

"And? Where is this going?"

"Well we could do something that represents us as 'Hikari' and 'Yami'."

Yami hummed, "Hmm? Light and Darkness?" he nodded, "Yeah I like that. But what should we do to show that we are light and dark?"

Yugi blushed, "I guess you'll get you wish of seeing me as a sexy, but cute angel."

Yami smirked, "Sound good to me, but what about me?"

Yugi thought, before snapping his fingers and smirked and leaned forward on the table. "You can be my naughty and dark fallen angel."

Yami blinked before a very sexy grin formed on his lips, "I like the way you thing, my game angle," and kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi melted and kissed back with more than passion, but pulled back suddenly when images of the dream appeared in his mind.

"Yugi, you okay?"

Yugi nodded and force the images and the naughty thoughts away before smiling, "Yeah I'm fine, but we should finish our food and hurry. I want to find my wings soon!"

Yami chuckled at Yugi's cuteness, "Okay Little One and don't worry about pay. I got it handle."

Yugi sighed, "You sure?"

"Positive and not another word about it," and Yugi sighed, but accepted.

They soon finished their lunch and found the costume store. They looked for the wings first. "Now let's see what they have, shall we?" and Yami looked for Yugi's angel wings while Yugi looked for Atem fallen angel wings.

Yugi pulled out a pair of black wings with red tipping the ends of each feather and had silver cuffs at the ends, "This is perfect! Yami what do you think?" He turned around and showed Yami the wings.

Yami smiled, "I love those, but I think we might have found the same kind, just different colors," and he pulled out a pair of white angel wings with the tips of each feather in purple and gold cuffs at the ends. "What do you thing, Tenshi?"

Yugi gasped, "I love them! But how much are they?" Yugi looked at the tag and saw they were about $60.

Yami looked and took the black wings out of Yugi's hand and placed them on the counter, "We'll be getting these, but we're not done yet."

"Okay, just come back when you are and I ring them up," said the bored cashier.

"Yami, you don't-," but Yugi was silenced by a pair of warm, but slightly cold lips.

Yami pulled back and said, "I told you that I would pay for them. Money doesn't mean anything to me. So if you like them, I will get them."

Yugi nodded and the two continued to look for other things. In the end they, mostly Yami, bought the wings, make-up, and a few accessories like a fake sickle and scythe for Yami and golden bands for Yugi. "So what else should we get? I still say you should wear a skirt and no shirt," Yami said as they stopped outside the Spencer's.

Yugi shook his head, "I repeat again! You are hopeless. I'm not going to wear a skirt."

"Fine, but can you not wear a shirt. I want to see that cute stomach of yours," Yami said and poked Yugi in the tummy, making said boy giggle.

"I'll think about it, but what do you want to get out of Spencer's?"

"I wanted to see if they or Hot Topic has those fingerless gantlets and maybe a few new chains. You know those ripped black jeans I have?" and Yugi nodded, remembering how hot Yami looked in those jeans. "Well I'm going to wear those and put the chains on them. I might as well look for a new leather shirt too while am at it."

Yugi nodded, "That sounds good. I could totally picture you in all of that."

Yami smirked and leaned down towards Yugi's ear and whispered, "Does it look hot on me Yugi? Does it make you want to tear them off and have your way with me?"

Yugi gulped and could feel himself starting to harden. "Yami! Not here!" Yugi whispered, not wanting to have a tent in his pants.

Yami chuckled and back off to let his boyfriend to calm down. He walked into the store and looked for the items he mention with Yugi's help, after he calm down that is. He found the gantlets and chains, but no shirt. "Yami where do you want to go to get the shirt?" Yugi asked but saw Yami saw no where to be seen. "Yami?"

"Over here love!" Yugi looked over to the wall where they had the necklace, belt buckles, and other jewelry and saw Yami over there. He walked over just as Yami picked a dragon necklace with black and purple wings. "What do you think?"

"I like it! You should get it and maybe wear that black and red neck belt you wore on our first date."

Yami nodded, put the necklace with the others. He looked back and saw a white leather choker with a gothic style heart dangling off that was in two colors: purple and red. He picked it up and held it out over Yugi's neck. Yugi looked down and saw the choker and took it out of Yami's hand. He looked it over and then put it into Yami's pile. Yami chuckled, "What no argument this time?"

Yugi shook his head, "Leave that for Seto and Joey. Beside I really like it and want it," and looked down at his shoes.

Yami smiled and took Yugi chin in his hand and him look at him. He looked and smiled at Yami's smile, "It is no trouble and don't think your taking advantage of me or be a gold digger. Your not and this is for your costume, but I hope to see you wear it more offend."

Yugi nodded and let Yami pay for his stuff and the necklace. They walked out and walked into a few more stores. Yami bought Yugi a white mini skort (skirt meets shorts) to meet both of their wants and a white tank top that only covered his chest. They also got new white and black leather shoes and press on tribal tattoos in both black and purple.

They made it back to the car and saw it was already five in the afternoon, "Ready to go back to my house. I already have the stuff to make dinner," Yugi said as he got into the car and Yami nodded. They drove back to Yugi's, but made a stop at Yami's. "So this is your place?" Yugi asked admiring the black and red house. "I like the black and red. It suits you."

Yami smiled, "I really wanted something different, so I went black. I need to grab something, make a quick call, and check on the mutts. I'll be right back." He got out of the car and walked up to the door with Yugi following behind. He had the door unlocked when he thought of something and stopped at the door. "You can't come in yet!"

Yugi looked at him confused before giggling, "If your house is a mess, I don't mind. You've seen my room and it's a pigsty most of the time."

Yami nervously chuckled, "Yeah but this place is a real sty! I haven't had the time to clean it or take out the trash," he said before turning Yugi around and playfully smacked Yugi's tush. "Now go wait in the car and I'll be back in a few!"

He started to push Yugi in that direction but Yugi pointed at something making Yami look and ran to the door and walked right in. Yami looked around and saw nothing, including Yugi and turned around to see Yugi walking down the hallway. "YUGI WAIT!"

* * *

><p>Yugi walked down and entered the living room, "Yami, your house looks great. Why wouldn't you-?" he stopped when he heard growling and looked to see a black and gray wolf baring his teeth to Yugi. "Yami?!"<p>

Yami ran into the living room and got in between Yugi and the wolf. "Balto! That's enough! You will not hurt my lover!"

The wolf name Balto looked shocked and lowered his ears and backed away while Yugi crashed into the office chair, "When you meant like a wolf, you actually meant a wolf."

Yami sheepishly chuckled, "Yeah. Look I'm sorry Yugi, I should have told you the truth about Balto, but I didn't want to frighten you. My other pets are just ordinary dogs. Balto doesn't hurt anyone, only if he hasn't meet you before. He is quite friendly. Balto?"

Balto walked over with his ears back and tail between his legs. He stopped in front of Yugi and whimpered. Yugi was about to pet it when barking was heard and two dogs; a shiba inu and a husky ran into the living room and jumped on Yami.

"Ah! No! Ahahah! Stop!" Yami yelled as the two licked him. "I know you're happy to see me! Now get off!" He got up and sat before Yugi. "Yugi the two fluff balls that just tackled me are Missy the husky and Serena the Shiba Inu, my other pets."

The two looked and Serena jumped up on Yugi and licked his face, making him laugh. Yugi pulled her away and put her on the floor and patted Missy on the head. He looked to Balto who was sitting next to him with his head down. Yugi reached over and patted him too. Balto looked up and carefully licked Yugi's hand. Yugi flinched but let the wolf to lick his hand.

Yami chuckled, "He likes you, Yugi. Not that I can blame him. You are likable person."

Yugi smiled and continued to pat Balto. "I guess I can't tell anyone about this, huh?"

Yami sighed, "No, you can't. If it got out that I have a wolf as a pet, then they might take him away. I don't want to lose my family." Balto got up and walked over to Yami and let the man hug him.

"Family?"

Yami nodded, "Remember, I told you that mine was gone, with the exception of Ashley, but she is more of a distant cousin. These guys are my family and I love them dearly."

Yugi smiled and walked over to Yami and sat down next to him, "Would you count me as a part of your family?"

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi, "I would and do. I love you, my little game angel." He put both hands on Yugi's face and brought it toward his lips and kissed him.

Yugi melted into the kiss as he kissed back. Soon the need for air became too great and the two separated, but leaned their foreheads on each other as they panted. "I love you too, my Heart," Yugi said as he closed his eyes and laid his head on Yami's shoulder.

Yami was shock to hear Yugi call him that but let it go. _**I doubt he remembers yet, but there is a good chance he does. I just have to be patient.**_ They stayed for awhile; Yugi played with pets while Yami made a quick call to Bakura and Marik and had a cup of blood while talking to them.

"So have they talked yet?" Yami asked in a low voice, he didn't want Yugi to find out he was a vampire just yet.

Bakura sighed, "_No not yet. The blond…uh…Bandit Keith won't budge_."

"_The little one looks like he might crack soon, but we're not sure. Oooo! We might have to use the big guns. Can we, can we, can we, can we Atè?_" Marik asked, once again sounding like a kid at Christmas.

Yami chuckled, "Sure just make sure they don't die yet. I want to have my fun as well."

"_Alright. We'll see you soon_," and they hung up.

Yami sighed and finished his cup before taking it to the sink and rinsing it out and putting it into the dishwasher. He walked back to the living room and saw Yugi asking Serena to do a trick, "Can you roll over? Roll over?" Serena looked at him funny and Yugi sighed while Yami laughed.

"She doesn't do tricks. Still trying to get her to sit down without having to bribe her with treats."

Yugi looked back and saw Yami standing right behind him. "Ready to go? I would love to have that dinner you were talking about."

Yugi nodded and the pets whimpered. Yugi giggled, "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it, right Yami?"

"Well-," he wasn't sure, but one look at the puppy eyes from the pets and Yugi broke that. "Okay. You can come over and play with them, only when I say it is okay." Yugi and the dogs nodded. "Hey Yugi can you get my stuff out of the care while I fix their dinners?" Yugi nodded and walked out of the house.

Yami sighed when he heard the door closed, "So what do you three think?" he asked as they walked into the kitchen.

The three looked at each other barked in agreement. "We like him."

Yami chuckled, "Good to know." He started to work on their food, the dog food that was refrigerated, when Serena pulled on his pants legs. He sighed and asked, "Yes Serena?"

She titled her head in a way that said 'come here' and Yami bent down to her lever and she whispered, "Is he the one from your time as Pharaoh?" Yami nodded and Serena barked as Yugi walked back in with his stuff.

"Yami where do you want me to put these?" he asked waving the bags in the air.

Yami thought as he started to heat the food up, the mutts didn't like their food cold. "Can you take it to my room on the second floor and lay them on my bed. It's the third door on the right. Shut it after you do. I don't want them getting into my stuff."

"They chew it up?" Yugi asked as he walked up the stairs.

"You could say that!" Yami said and looked down at Serena who just grinned.

* * *

><p>Yugi walked down the hall and opened the third door and looked around the room. It was simply furnished with a bed, nightstand, flat screen TV screwed into the wall, and dresser. There were two doors side by side and Yugi figured one was the bathroom and the other was a closet. He walked over to the bed and placed the costume down. He looked around more and saw an Egyptian theme to the room as well as three dog beds of various sizes. He took a quick sit on the bed, but fell back and enjoyed the ultra soft bed. "Wow. I didn't know beds could be this soft!"<p>

He heard a chuckle and sat back up and saw Yami standing at the door way. "Enjoying the bed?"

Yugi stood back and walked towards Yami with his head down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just got curious."

Yami chuckled as he brushed off the apology, "It's fine Yugi. I don't mind. It is the softest bed and I had to get it specialty ordered. I love my sleep and just want a decent night's sleep so I splurged on it."

Yugi chuckled as well, "I can understand. I love my sleep too. I just wish I had a bed that soft. It like laying on a big squish cloud."

Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead and put his arm around Yugi's shoulder, "Then maybe you should spend a night over here and find out, ne?" and winked at Yugi.

Yugi blushed, but nodded. "Come on. The mutts are eating now and I'm starving to try your cooking." Yami walked down the stairs and Yugi was following him but stopped when he heard a flute playing. He looked around and stopped at a door that was in front of him on the other side of the hallway. _**Is that sound coming from in that room?**_

He started to walk over but was stopped when Yami yelled, "Are you coming or you trying to sneak another chance in my bed?"

Yugi looked back at the door, but heard no flute and shook his head. _**I must be going crazy or just tired.**_ "I'm coming Yami!" and he ran down the stairs and into the hallway where Yami was waiting in.

"You ready?" and Yugi nodded. They walked out of the house and got back into the car and drove back to the game shop.

* * *

><p>They made it back and Yugi rush into the kitchen and started to make dinner while Yami placed Yugi's costume in his room and walked back into the kitchen to see Yugi standing over the stove with a pot of water heating up. "Do you need any help?" Yami asked.<p>

Yugi thought, but shook his head, "Why don't you go and relax in the living room. I've got everything here." Yami nodded and walking into the living room and sat down and watched TV until the smells of food made his mouth water and he went back into the kitchen. He saw Yugi putting down a serving bowl filed with pasta.

Yugi looked up and smiled, "I kind-of figured the smell would bring you in here. I made chicken alfredo with a salad and breadsticks. I hope you like it."

Yami nodded and sat down and the two started to eat. Yami took a bit and was immediately in heaven. "Yugi, this really good!"

Yugi blushed, "You're not just saying that are you?"

"No Yugi! It's really good." Yugi said 'thank you' and the two continued to eat in comfortable silence, have a small conversation here and there, but mostly enjoying each others presents.

They soon finish their meal and Yami helped Yugi with the dishes and soon the two crashed onto the couch and watch a movie on TV.

During a commercial Yugi went in to the kitchen to make some popcorn and get some drinks. While he was waiting, Yugi thought about the dream he had and what Yami had started to call him today. _**He called me game angel, but why? Is he really Atem reborn or is he Atem and is Atem the Vampire Pharaoh?**_ Yugi sighed, _**This is really giving me a headache.**_

He grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave and poured it into a bowl before grabbing two sodas out of the fridge and walked back into the living room and handed Yami the popcorn. He put the sodas down and plopped next to Yami and let Yami put his arm around his shoulders.

Yugi sighed and leaned his head against Yami shoulder. Yami smiled and the two continued to watch the movie in peace.

* * *

><p>By ten the movie ended and Yami stood up and stretched, "That was a good movie."<p>

"Yeah it was. I love that movie, my favorite part is when the librarian and the vampire go out and the guy gets drunk and finds out she's a vampire."

"Yeah or when they found out the old guy was really Dracula and the two vampires fight. At least they didn't make the vampires twinkle like they did in Twilight. I hate Twilight, both movies and books." (A/N: I love the Librarian! It's a good movie and when you all have the time watch it! Down with Twilight! Stupid sparkly vampires! But that is just me.)

Yugi sighed in relief, "Thank Ra! I found a man who hates it just as much as I do!" Both laughed and Yami sat down.

The two stopped laughing and soon seat in silence, they really didn't know what to say or do. Yami was about to get up and tell Yugi he was leaving, but Yugi pulled him down and started to kiss him passionately.

Yami was shocked by the sudden kiss but kissed back. They soon broke apart and Yami laid Yugi against him. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to kiss you is all. You didn't like it?"

Yami shook his head and kissed Yugi's forehead. "I probably should go, but I was wondering if you like to stay at my place tonight?"

Yugi nodded, "If you don't mind. I don't want to be alone tonight with Grandpa gone and whatnot."

"Where is Grandpa anyway?"

"He went to visit a friend this weekend, but should be home tomorrow night. Let me go get something to sleep in and something to change into tomorrow," and Yugi rushed up stairs and grabbed his pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow and run back down. "Okay, I'm ready."

Yugi walked back to the couch and grabbed Yami's hand, "Come on. I want to see the dogs again." He pulled Yami down to the door and the two were soon back at Yami's house and got ready for bed. Yugi plopped down and sighed in relaxation. "Hello comfortable bed. Did you miss me? I missed you."

Yami chuckled and heard his cell go off. He saw it was Bakura, "I'll be downstairs." He walked down to the kitchen and answered, "Bakura, I hope this is good news."

Bakura laughed, "_Of course. After a great amount of 'pleasure' we we're able to get the little one to talk. You could come down now and interrogate him now if you like._"

Yami smiled, but frowned, "That's great Bakura, but I do have a problem. I got Yugi over here and I don't want to leave him alone with the mutts."

"_So! Wait, what?! You got Yugi over at your house? He hasn't seen the wolf yet?_"

Yami sighed, "Yeah he has seen them, including Balto and he loves them all. And no he doesn't know they can talk yet. We are not there yet."

"_Oh. But you know they can watch over him and protect him until you get back?_"

"Yeah, but I want to keep the lie up so I'll go in the morning. So keep our guest _happy_, if you know what I mean, until I show up at least."

Bakura chuckled, "_I know what you mean, but you are going to be the one who have to explain to Ryou and Malik why we haven't come home yet, okay? Bye!_" and Bakura ended the call.

"Hey, wait! Crap! (sigh) I'll call them now so I don't have to hear it later." He made the calls and told the two what their lovers where doing and why they haven't come home yet. The two understood and hung up.

He yawned and stretched, he was so ready for bed. He walked back upstairs and into his room and awed at what he saw. Yugi was curled up on the left side of the bed with Serena and Missy was laying behind him but had her head on him. Balto was missing from the picture. "Where is my wolf boy at?" he whispered.

Missy pointed her head to the window indicating he was outside and Yami walked out and went down and out. He saw Balto with Sapphire getting his belly scratched and enjoying ever bit of it. Yami laughed before he said, "I hope that you are not here to only scratch his belly?"

Sapphire looked up and stood back up, "No, I just want to know if Bakura has told you about the short one yet?"

Yami nodded, "Yeah he did, but I can't go in for interrogation tonight," he said in a low voice as to not wake up Yugi.

Sapphire smirked, "Yeah, Balto told me how Yugi came in today and how he is staying for the night. You sly dog." She hit him in the shoulder and he rubbed it. "Then why aren't you upstairs with him?"

"He is asleep and we are NOT doing that. We just started this relationship weeks ago. He's not ready yet."

Sapphire sighed, "I know. I remember how what he was like in ancient times. He's the kind who likes to wait and to make sure things are real before he gives himself up like that."

"I'm glad you do." Yami sighed for the hundredth time, "I just wish he would remember though. I know from Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik that he is having dreams about a Pharaoh and slave, but how do I tell him that he really seeing memories of his past?"

Sapphire gave a gentle smile and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Just wait until he is ready to tell you. Then you show him the truth and hope he doesn't freaks and runs away."

Yami groaned, "Thanks for the words of confidence."

Sapphire giggled, "You know what I mean. Just be patience and the fruits of your labor will be sweet."

Yami grinned, "Your saying are weird, but thank you Sapphire."

"Hey what are friends for?" She looked at her watch, "Well since you are not going to torture and interrogate the prisoners tonight, I might as well go home then."

"Well I didn't say anything about you not going to do it for me, did I?" he said with a devilish grin that Sapphire returned with her own.

"Why Yami, are you giving permission to go and interrogate?" Yami nodded and the girl hugged him. "Oh thank you brother!"

"Your welcome, but save some for me. I want to take a wack at the blond tomorrow." He walked in and wrote a quick note and handed it to the girl. "Show this to Marik and Bakura and tell them not to disturb me for the rest of the night unless it is a fucking emergency, okay?"

Sapphire nodded, slipped the note into her pocket, and patted Balto one more time before turning wolf and ran off into the night. Yami yawned and was about to go in when he heard a wolf's howl, "That was Sapphire. What did she say Balto?"

Balto chuckled, "Make sure he doesn't sleep in the buff tonight. Don't want to freak Yugi out like he did before."

Yami blushed, "That was one time and I didn't know he would act like that!"

Balto chuckled then stretched, "I say we should go to bed. It is getting late." Yami agreed and the two went inside and up to the bedroom. Missy looked to the doorway and saw Yami walking in and closing the door behind him. She moved and Yugi shivered at the lost of heat. He woke and looked around, before his eyes landed on Yami.

Yami smiled, he missed this. "Are you coming to bed my Pharaoh?" Yugi asked before lying back down. Yami was shocked to hear Yugi call him pharaoh, but brushed it off as probably a pet name or something like that and crawled into bed. He laid next to Yugi and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek. He pulled the covers over them and let Missy and Balto take the bottom of the bed.

He was about to close his eyes and go to sleep but felt Yugi turn over and laid his head on to Yami's chest. The smile on Yami's face never faded, but grew and put his arms around Yugi. "Good night my sweet game angel," he whispered and kissed Yugi on the forehead before letting sleep take over him.

* * *

><p>Outside a three pair of eyes were watching the Vampire Pharaoh and his lover. "So that is the king's mate huh? Kind of scrawny isn't he?" asked one with brown spiky hair, goggles, and Australian accent.<p>

"And that is the one he has been waiting for over 5,000 years," said the red head.

The blond with two bangs that looked like tusk laughed, "We should tell the bosses about this." And with that, the three disappeared into the night, but were notice by three others.

They stood out from their cover and the one in red armor spook, "We must tell the Vampire Pharaoh about this."

The blue one nodded, "I agree with Hermos. We must act and quickly. These rouges must go down."

"I know Critias. But let them sleep now. Will just watch over them then report to him and our king in morning. Remember he is our friend and he has been waiting for his lover to return for a long time now. I just don't want to ruin it just yet," said the green one with a scar over his right eye that prevented him to see through that eye.

"Good thinking Timaeus. And it is a good thing I stuck around then, huh?" Sapphire walked out of the shadows.

"Queen Sapphire, we thought you had left awhile ago. Why did you stay?" Critias asked.

Sapphire chuckled, "Because I smelled the sent of dragons from where I was heading so I followed it. I'm glad I did. I recognized those three. They used to be best friends to Ashley before they disappeared."

"And who are these individuals?" Hermos asked.

"They names are Raphael, Alister, and Valon." Sapphire sighed, "They are vampires, but they are strongest out there, so I would be careful if you do go after them, okay? I don't want to lose more loved one to those assholes!"

Sapphire turned and was about to go when Timaeus said, "They are the ones who put your mate into the coma, aren't they." Sapphire didn't turned back but nodded before turning into a wolf and running into the night.

The three sighed, "We are in for a battle aren't we?" Hermos asked.

Timaeus nodded, "And it's not going to pretty that's for sure."

"Let's get back into position and continue our guard. Don't know if they will come back or not," Critias said before jumping into his spot in a tree in the back. The other two nodded and took there spots with Hermos taking the side in a tree and Timaeus taking up a tree in the front.

He got comfortable and looked to the house before him, "Don't worry Atem. You and your lover are safe for now, my friend."

* * *

><p>Sapphire: Well there you go! Chapter 7 is done and I gave you all a long chapter and a sort of lime. I know Atem is happy, well sort-of.<p>

Atem: I can't believe Seth ruined it! Damn you Seth!

Yugi: Calm down love. Things will get better soon.

Ashley: What made you want to do a lime?

Sapphire: Just wanted to. Like I said in the beginning, please let me know how I did. Was it good, was it bad, what?

Crystal: There probably won't be another for a while, but how long is this Halloween part going to be?

Sapphire: Either have one more or two more, but I haven't decided yet. Just comes as it goes, you know? Anyway next should be more Halloween stuff, some torture, and possible a death. Le gasp!

Yugi: So stay tuned and find out in the next chapter of VPLL! Wait, please tell me it ain't my grandpa, is it?

Sapphire: Hmm? Probably not, but you never know? It could be my mate or a certain annoying bitch, but we'll see. Just depends on how I feel when I write it. Okay people time to say bye and don't for get to review!

Everyone: BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

Sapphire: Hey people! Sorry about the wait. I had to go back to college for my senior year. Oh how the years have passed.

Ashley: Yeah, yeah. Sapphire does not own anything! Just the plot.

Crystal: Warning! The first part, the dream, is a lemon. If you are to young or do not like that stuff, then why are you reading this? Skip the dream if you must.

Sapphire: I will say that it sucks a bit.

Ashley: A bit. Try a lot.

Sapphire: It is my first lemon remember? So please be gentle in your reviews of this chapter. I tried my best and I'm happy to take any advice on how to improve it, so please be gentle and let me know. Thanks and now enjoy chapter 8 of VPLL!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – Halloween part2<p>

* * *

><p><em>He laid on the bed panting, his lover was laying next to him. They had just finish a round of love making and Yugi wanted more, but was tired.<em>

_Atem kissed his neck and asked, "How was that love? Did that satisfy your needs?"_

_Yugi looked to him and kissed. He laid his head on his chest, "That was wonderful, Atem. But I could use another round." He looked back at his lover's face and saw the passion and lust in his eyes._

"_You never have to ask for another round, my little Game Angel." He kissed Yugi then slowly made his way down, kissing his neck and leaving a nice mark for the world to see that Yugi was his and his only. He left the neck and when down his chest before going to a semi-erected nipple._

_He licked the bud before taking it into his mouth while Yugi moaned and arched his back. Once he felt satisfy with that one, he kissed over to the other one and gave it the same treatment. He was reward with a moan from his little angel._

_Yugi was in bliss, so much so he didn't notice Atem's hands until one was stroking his member. "Atem!" now he was in heaven._

_Atem smirked before he finish with the nipple and kissed down to his stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel several times. He kissed down to Yugi's manhood, but stopped and looked up and down at the body that was withering beneath him, enjoying sight of Yugi panting and the light sweat that covered his body. "And how's my Little One doing? Do you want more?"_

_Yugi looked at him with half lidded eyes, the lust was evident, but also love and passion. "What is it that you want my game angel?" Atem said as he let his finger ghosted over Yugi semi erected member._

"_T-t-touch me!" Yugi panted._

_Atem smirked before lowering himself down and parted Yugi's legs for better access. He gently licked the base, savoring the taste of his angel, before licking up to the tip and tasting the pre-come there. He licked slowly, teasing Yugi before taking him into his mouth._

"_Ah! Atem!" Yugi moaned and Atem smirked around the member before he stuck on it lazy. Yugi tried to buck his hips into the warmth, but realized they were being hold down. "Atem! Stop teasing me!" Yugi whined and tried to buck again._

_Atem chuckled and Yugi felt the vibrations, "Atem!"_

_He decided to have some mercy on his lover and stuck him hard. "ATEM!" Yugi screamed in pleasure. Atem continued to suck, every now and then licking the tip and enjoying the pre-come. He started to play with Yugi's balls while his other hand grabbed a jar of oil._

_He gave Yugi one last hard suck before letting go with auditable pop and Yugi groaned. Atem chuckled, "Don't worry, Little One. I just want you to come with me inside." He covered three fingers with the oil and spread Yugi a bit wider, "Now remember to relax or it will hurt," he said as his finger circled the ring of muscles at Yugi's entrance before slipping the first one in._

_Yugi moved a bit, but forced himself to relax. It still felt weird, but he liked it. The second finger entered and he his hiss at the pain, but the feel of Atem's lips on his made him relaxed._

_Atem stretched him while searching for that one spot to make Yugi scream. "ATEM!" he smirked, he found it and kept thrusting fingers at that one spot, making Yugi moan and scream in pleasure. He add third finger and quickly hit that spot._

_Yugi moaned and screamed as he thrust onto the fingers, bring out chuckle from Atem as pulled his fingers out. He groaned at the lost and opened his eyes to see Atem grabbing the jar of oil._

"_Don't worry, little Angel. You'll get what you want soon," Atem said as he was about to pour the oil into his hand, but Yugi snatched it out of his grasped._

"_I want to do it this time," he said and poured the oil into his hand and rubbed Atem's throbbing cock. He was reward with a moan from his lover as rubbed him a bit harder._

_Atem pulled Yugi's hand away, pushed him back down onto the bed and smirked as Yugi pouted, "I know what you are trying to do, love. If you keep that up, I would have come before I got inside of you."_

_Yugi giggled sinfully, "I just wanted to tease a bit."_

_Atem chuckled, "Well you did a good job at it. Now, how about we finish what we started?" Yugi nodded and Atem slowly and careful pushed in._

_Yugi bit his lips and tried to relex, but it was hard to do and tears fell from his eyes. Atem stopped and kissed away the tears, "Do you want to stop?"_

_Yugi opened his eyes and shook his head, "No, please keep going."_

_Atem kissed him again as he continued to push in. He got to the hilt and waited for Yugi to adjust, but man did he want to slam into that tight, warm heat._

_Yugi finally relaxed and the pain went away and he gave a roll of his hips, earning a moan from Atem. Yugi smirked and continued to thrust into Atem, enjoy both the pleasure and the moans from Atem._

_Atem had enough of it and pulled out of Yugi and slowly thrust back into him. "Atem!" Yugi moaned as Atem continued with slow action._

_Yugi grew bored of the slow thrust and demanded for more, "Atem! Faster! Harder!"_

_Atem grunted and thrust harder and faster in different angels until, "ATEM!" he hit Yugi sweet spot. He continued to hit that spot making Yugi scream in pleasure and want._

_He felt his end coming and reach down between them and grabbed Yugi's member and stroke it in time with his thrusts._

"_ATEM!" Yugi was now seeing white, he was in so much pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Atem's waist, bring him in deeper, and his arms around Atem's neck. With the new depth Atem thrust harder and faster as he continued to stroke Yugi._

"_Yugi…so hot…so tight…wonderful," Atem panted._

"_Atem…harder…faster!" Yugi yelled and Atem thrust as Yugi wanted._

_Yugi felt his end coming, "A-A-Atem, I'm c-c-c-close!"_

_Atem grunted, "Me too, H-H-Hikari." Atem thrust into Yugi and rubbed the tip of Yugi's member with his thumb. He slipped his thumb into the silt and Yugi lost it._

"_ATEM!" he screamed as he came over Atem's hand and their stomachs._

_Yugi's walls clamped down on Atem as he thrust a few more time before he yelled, "YUGI!" and came inside Yugi._

_Atem fell into Yugi and two rode out their wave of ecstasy and gather their breaths. Atem was the first to come back and pulled out of Yugi and laid to his side as he pulled Yugi so he could lay on top of him._

_Yugi caught his breath and looked at Atem threw half lidded eyes, "That was wonderful, my Yami."_

_Atem chuckled and kissed the top of Yugi sweaty head. "I'm glad you enjoyed that, my Hikari." Yugi yawned and cuddled closer to Atem. Atem ran a hand through his damp hair and whispered, "Sleep my Little Game Angel. You've earned it." Yugi nodded and fell into peaceful rest._

* * *

><p>Yugi opened his eyes and wondered where he was, then remembered he had stayed the night at Yami's. He looked to see if Yami was still asleep, but saw that he and the pets were not there. He laid back down and grab hold of Yami's pillow. He took a deep breath and flashes of the dreammemory played back in his head.

_**Oh Ra that felt so real! I really hope I didn't come on Yami last night because of that dream.**_ He felt around and felt dry and sighed in relief. "Thank Ra!" he said and flopped onto the bed.

"Thank Ra what Little One?"

Yugi looked up and saw Yami standing in the doorway with a tray filled with his favorite breakfast food, pancakes.

"Oh nothing. Are those for me?" he asked as he sat up and Yami nodded. "Awww, that so sweet. You know you didn't have to do that, right?"

Yami chuckled and walked over to the bed, "I know, but I wanted to treat my Little Game Angel to a nice breakfast. I hope you like them. I don't make pancakes that often, but I know they are your favorite." He put the tray on Yugi's lap and kissed his forehead, making the teen blush.

Yugi took his fork and took a bite and hummed in bliss, "This is really good Yami. I love chocolate chip pancakes!" (A/N: There so yummy in the tummy!)

Yami chuckled and helped himself to some of the pancakes. He took the tray down to the kitchen once they were finished and went back into his room to see Yugi playing with Serena on his bed.

Yugi pulled the toy away and asked, "Can you sit? Sit?" and Serena did. Yugi cheered and tossed the toy to the floor. "Good girl!"

"Nice work, Yugi!" Yami flopped onto the bed and put his arms around Yugi. "I haven't been able to get her to do that one yet."

Yugi giggled, "It was nothing. You just got to use the right incentive to get them to do something." Yugi gave him a quick kiss on the lips and laid down on top of his chest.

Yami sighed in bliss and rubbed Yugi's back. He really missed spending time like this with his Little One, but unfortunately he had to go to the palace and take care of some rouges.

"So what should we do today?" Yugi asked and looked to Yami.

Yami sighed, "Unfortunately I have to get to the office soon."

"But it's Sunday. Why do you have to go in now?"

Yami shrugged, "Because I have Bakura and Marik working for me."

"Ah! Say no more then. I hope whatever they messed up isn't too bad," Yugi said and kissed Yami on the lips. Atem kissed back and decided to try something different. He gently nipped and lick at Yugi's lips begging for entrance.

Yugi carefully opened his mouth and let Yami's tongue slip in. Yami licked and mapped out the moist cavern, savoring the taste of chocolate on Yugi's tongue. Yugi moaned and pulled Yami closer, deepening the kiss.

Unfortunately the need for air became too great and they separated. Yami got up and went to his dresser as Yugi tried to regain his breath. He pulled out a pair of worn out jeans, boxers, socks, and a light blue t-shirt. "Okay I'm going to take a shower now and get dressed. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. I probably won't be home until late so feel free to leave anytime."

"Okay Yami."

"Oh, let me get you something first." Yami said as placed his stuff on the bed, walked out and ran downstairs, where he grabbed a small envelope before running back upstairs to the room. He sat back down on the bed and handed Yugi the envelope.

Yugi took it, opened it, and shook it and a key fell out. "Huh? Yami what is this?" he asked holding the key up.

Yami grabbed his other hand, pulled the key out of the other, and laid it in the hand. "This is a copy of my house key. I want you to have it." He closed the hand and laid his other hand on top. "I love you and I trust you, so I'm giving it to you. You can come and visit the dogs whenever you want."

Yugi smiled and hugged his boyfriend, "Oh Yami! Thank you! I'll take good care of it and the dogs!"

Yami laughed and hugged back, "I know you will. Just promise me you will not go into the room down the hall. I'm not ready to show that room off yet, so no peaking." Yugi nodded and gave Yami a chastity kiss.

"I promise."

"Good! Now I'm going to shower unless you want to join me?" he asked and swung his hips left to right.

Yugi blushed several shades of red before flopping back onto the bed, "Yami!" Yami laughed and walked into the shower.

* * *

><p>Eventually Yami was done and left, leaving Yugi and the dogs alone. He got some more sleep, took a shower, and watched some TV with lunch. "I hope Yami is doing okay? Hmm? Maybe I should make Yami a dinner that he can heat up later when gets home? What you guys think? I could make you something as well?" he asked the dogs after lunch.<p>

The dogs barked and he got up, "Okay! I still have my money from yesterday since Yami would not let me pay for my costume, so I could run to that corner store I saw yesterday and pick up a few things. Let's see what Yami has in the cabinets?"

Yugi walked into kitchen and opened the top cabinets. "Hmm not a lot in here. He's got some rice and a few spices, but not much else. Oh well corner store here I come. Better not forget the key."

He got the key and was about to walk out, but quickly ran to the living room where the dogs were, "I don't know why I'm saying this, but Balto is in charge and no mating! Bye!" The dogs sighed as Yugi walked out and lock the door.

"Do you think it was a good idea for Yami to give Yugi a key to the house? What if he walks in on something he not ready for?" Missy asked to Balto.

"I think it was a great idea! Now Yugi can come over and spend time with us when Yami can't. I like Yugi!" Serena said from the sofa.

Balto nodded. "It show that Yami trust Yugi. He knows Yugi would not do anything to mess up their relationship, but he want to show that he trust him."

"So giving the key to his house does that?" Balto nodded, "That is weird, but I guess what you say does makes sense in a way. I know we can trust him not to tell anyone about us and I know Yami will have his mate back soon."

"Good, now let's play a bit before Yugi gets back," and the dogs played with their toys while waiting for Yugi to returned.

* * *

><p>Yami had just change into his king's outfit, which consist of black leather pants, a red silk shirt, knee high black leather boots, a purple cape, and the crown he wore during his time as Pharaoh of Egypt. He was walking towards the dungeons, greeting other creatures that were visiting on the way when he ran into Ashley and Crystal.<p>

"Well what brings my lovely cousin and her friend? Here to keep an eye on Sapphire or here to torture the rouges again?" Yami asked.

Ashley smiled, "Actually we were waiting for you."

"Me? What for?" Yami asked.

"Sapphire wanted us to make sure you don't over due it when you…uh…'talk' to the prisoner. She still remembers the last time you did," Crystal said using air quotes around talk.

Yami sighed, "Well the guy shouldn't have pushed me to that point of breaking his neck during the trial. Besides he was going to death anyway, so there really was no problem."

The girls shook their heads as they followed Yami, "Where is she anyway?"

The girls sighed, "She back at the hospital wing at the wolf palace. They told her that Matthew might be a vegetation state for the rest of his life. She went to spend some time with him," Crystal said in a low voice. "I can't believe my brother will never wake up."

They stopped at the door to the dungeons and Yami hugged the girl. "I'm so sorry, but I'm not going to give up on him. I know he can pull threw this. He is a fighter not a quitter."

Ashley huffed and looked away, "Yeah, you and Sapphire are the only ones who still believe he can still wake. I just hope you two are right or there will be a funeral."

Yami nodded and opened the door and let the two ladies in. They walked down the stairs and into the halls and stopped a wooden door with the words 'Interrogation 1' on it. The door open and a second steal door was behind it. Yami grab his keys to the cells and opened the door and walked right in with Crystal and Ashley behind him.

Inside, the room looked more like a torture room than an interrogation room. Chains hanged from the walls and the ceiling, steal cuffs were attach to the walls, deep pits with water were on one side of the room, and in the middle was a stone table filled with all kind of 'toy' as Bakura and Marik referred to the many torture devices.

The room was filled with the vampire council, Bakura, Marik, and the prisoner. The prisoner was tide down to a wooden slab with small spikes embedded into it. Yami walked forward and stood in front of the prisoner. "Prisoner, you have been charged with countless murders of magical and non magical creatures. What is the reason for this? Who are you working for?"

The prisoner looked up, "Bite me!" and spat on the floor in front of Yami. Bakura smacked him in the head and Marik punched him in the stomach.

Yami smirked, "You shouldn't tempt me boy. I could actually do that and not give a fuck." He grabbed the boy by his hair and slammed his head into the slab. " Now who are you working for? What are they planning?"

The prisoner didn't say anything. Yami smirked and walked over to the table, "What is his name?" Yami asked while looking through the many toys.

Mahad looked down at his papers, "His name is Bonz."

Yami picked up a small dagger with jagged edges. "Really? Well, it seems you are going to be in hell with me, Mr. Bonz." He walked back over to Bonz and started to drag the dagger over the boy's exposed chest. He screamed, but Yami continued until he stopped at the boy's pants. "Now, I'm going to give you a second chance to tell me the who's, the what's, the why's, the where's and the how's. If you don't, well, let's just say that what those two did to you will seem like child's play compared to what I could do to you."

"T-t-t-then bring it o-o-on! I-I-I'm not afraid of you!" the boy stuttered, but in truth he was.

Yami tsked, "Will see about that won't we? Bakura, Marik! Tighten his restrainers, I feel like make him suffer a bit."

Marik and Bakura nodded with big evil smirks plaster onto their faces and tightened the leather straps around his hands and feet. "If you thought you were in for hell before, you were wrong," Marik whispered to Bonz.

Bakura chuckled, "Our king is a lot worse then us."

While the two were talking to the prisoner, Yami walked back to the table and picked up a whip with nine tails that ended with little pointed pieces of metal. He whipped the whip and laughed. He turned around and faced the boy.

Bakura and Marik backed off and hid in the shadow with Ashley and Crystal as the council left the room.

Yami walked closer before he stopped right in front of the boy, "Are you going to talk like said you would or am I going have to use my little friend here?" Yami asked.

"N-N-Never!"

"Fine, suit yourself!" Yami said as he raised the nine tails, "Welcome to Hell!" and whipped it at the boy, letting the points drag on his skin and cutting the flesh. The boy screamed as Yami laughed insanely and continued to whip the boy.

* * *

><p>"Okay, that should do it for the dogs' dinner. I hope they like steak with some pasta and vegetables. Balto, Missy, Serena! Dinner!" Yugi called and the sound of feet rushing was heard.<p>

Serena was the first to enter, followed by Missy and then Balto. All three sat down before Yugi and looked up at him.

Yugi giggled, "You three are such good pets. I don't know why Yami complains sometime? Oh well, I have your dinner ready. I hope you guys like stake, pasta, and some vegetables," he said as he put the bowls down in front of each pet. "Bon Appetit!"

The dogs started to eat and Serena barked in joy. Yugi smiled and petted her head, "I'm glad you like it!" He got up and walked back to the stove. "Just got to finish Yami's dinner and I go back home. My grandpa should be home and I can give him some of this as well. I hope Yami likes turkey ragu with linguini noodles."

Yugi walked to the fridge and opened it, "I know I saw a Pepsi here. Hey what's this?" He pulled out a dark green wine bottle. The pets looked up and their jaws dropped. _**Fuck! Yami forgot to hide his blood bottles,**_ all three thought.

Yugi looked at it, "I didn't know Yami was into wine? Well he is over the drinking age. Hmm? I probably should get wine next time I'm making dinner with him." He put back the bottle and found the Pepsi. He closed the door and saw the pets staring at him. "What?"

They looked back down and continue to eat, "Maybe Yami was right? You all are a bit strange, but good company." He walked back to the stove to finish dinner and the pets silently sighed.

* * *

><p>The whip fell down again. Bonz was now bloody and whip lashes and many other injuries like burn marks cover most of his body.<p>

"You ready talk yet? This is getting quite boring," Bakura said leaning against the wall with Marik who was just playing with a lose string from his sleeveless hoodie.

"I know, and I am the one with the whip and I'm getting bored. Maybe should just let him rest in a nice bath of salt water while we torture…I mean persuade his buddy to talk?" Atem asked as he whipped the boy again. "Bakura and Marik, take this boy to his bath now while I go and talk his little friend. Ashley and Crystal, come with me. I might need your help with this one."

They all nodded, Bakura and Marik had evil grins on their faces as they grabbed and dragged the boy to one of the open water pits that were filled with salt water. "Enjoy your bath you piece of crap," the two said as they tossed Bonz in and enjoyed the screams he made as the salt in the water got into his wounds.

"Remember, not to long! The last time you left someone in there, it wasn't pretty for the clean up crew," Atem said as he grabbed a few of his favorite toys, giving a few to Ashley and Crystal.

"Yeah, yeah, we know! We know!" the two said as they got comfortable and watch as Bonz tried to get back up. The two laughed and Atem shook his head as Ashley dropped a bowl of salt onto the boy and howled in laughter at the sound of his pain.

"Okay Ashley that is enough. We have a bigger ass to torture," Atem said as he and Crystal walked out of the room. Ashley huffed before racing out of the cell.

They walked over to the room across the hall that looked the same as the first. The door was wooden with the word 'Interrogation 2' on the outside and had a second steel door that had to be unlocked with a key and was the same inside. Once they stepped in they saw the blond named Bandit Keith strapped and chained down to a metal slab with his clothes, with the exception of his boxers, gone. He had multiple cuts, bruise, and burns all over his body and blood was flowing out of cuts he made while he was trying to get out of his restraints.

Yami walked over to the stone table where a few bloody and some rusted tools were. "So Mister Howard, we been trying to get your little friend to talk but nothing has happened yet, even though he said he would. Unfortunately for him, we had to punish him for lying." He laid the stuff he brought down and pulled out a long dagger that with big sharp edges. "Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard, painful way?"

He spat on Yami's boots and said, "Never gonna happen. You'll never get anything out of me."

Yami grimace and wiped his boots of with a near-by towel. "Fine. It looks like it's going to be the hard, painful way." He walked over and slammed the dagger against the man's collar bone, successfully breaking the bone there and jamming it in.

Keith screamed, but did nothing else. "What no witty comeback? No smart ass remarks? Crystal, why don't you have a shot at making him talk?" Yami said and moved over to a chair near-by with a big evil smirk.

The girl grinned evilly and pulled out a chain-saw, "Oh goody! I get to finally use this new chain-saw I bought last week! Yeah!" Crystal said and pulled on the rip cord. She heaved it over her head and started to laugh manically. "Who wants a leg?" Keith gulped and Crystal rushed at him. The next thing that was heard was the sound of a murder-like scream as the chain-saw cut through him.

* * *

><p>Yugi walked back into his home with Joey, who had just given him a ride over. "Grandpa I'm home! Grandpa?"<p>

They walked into the living room and saw the old man on the couch with his eyes closed. "Looks like he fell asleep," Joey said from the kitchen doorway.

Yugi nodded and walked over to the couch where he shook his grandpa gently, "Grandpa. Grandpa, wake up. You can't sleep on the couch. Last time you did your back was messed up for a couple of days."

Solomon opened his eyes before he stretched and yawned. "Sorry boys I just got back and I couldn't resist taking a quick nap."

Yugi waved a bag in front of him and said, "That's okay Grandpa. I do have dinner here if you're hungry?" Solomon nodded his head and the three went into the kitchen.

"So how were your weekend boys?" Solomon asked.

Joey shrugged his shoulder, "It was fine. Me and Mokuba managed to get the workaholic to go to the park yesterday and to stay in bed most of the day. How about you Yug? Did ya enjoy your alone time with Yami?"

"Yes, were you with him today?" Grandpa asked.

Yugi nodded as he placed three plates of the paste down, "Well sort-of. We had a date Saturday and he let me spend the night at his house, and no! We did NOT do that! We just went to sleep. When I woke up he had breakfast made and we ate and watched TV before he had to take care of something at the office. So I didn't get a lot of time today with him, but I got to meet his pets and I love all of them!"

"Well that's good," Grandpa said and took a bit of his food.

"That's it?" Joey asked with his mouth full. He got looks of disgusted and swallowed, "Sorry."

Grandpa shook his head while Yugi chuckled. "Yes, but he did give me something," he said and pulled out his key.

The two looked and Joey asked, "Uh, what that?"

Yugi giggled, "It's the key to Yami's house. He trusts me enough to give me one." He pulled key to his chest, right over his heart and said, "I promise not to lose it or mess this up. I love him and I don't ever want to lose him."

Joey and Solomon smiled and soon the three finished their dinner. Joey said his goodbye and left. Solomon decided to make it an early night and went to bed, while Yugi went to his room and looked for a chain. He eventually found a small chain necklace and looped the key on it and put it around his neck.

"There! There is no way I'm going to lose you." He got up and got ready for bed. "Good night, Yami. I love you," he whispered before letting sleep take him.

* * *

><p>Crystal walk back to the other side of the room where Ashley was waiting for her. "He is all yours Ashley!" she said with a big happy grin while the other girl was speechless.<p>

Yami laughed, "Nice one Crystal. I don't think there was ever a time she was that speechless before!" He was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair.

* * *

><p>Ashley finally got out of it with a huff and pulled out her rose whip.<p>

Ashley: Rose whip! Are you serious! Why do I get a whip while Crystal gets a freaking chainsaw?!

Sapphire: Couldn't think of anything else? (grins sheepishly)

Ashley: (facepalms) Good grief! If you know any good torture weapons or weapons at all, let the dumb writer know. Stupid writer!

* * *

><p>Ashley brought the tail up and asked, "Are you going to tell us or do I have to use this." She brought it down on the side and pulled it towards her. "It has actual thorns from a rare rose bush that is known to have thorns that have a poison that cause nothing but pain. It doesn't kill you, just makes you suffer hours of horrible, but blissful for me, pain. So are you going to talk or-" she whipped the space beside him "do I have to use this against those wounds Crystal just made?"<p>

Keith gulped but still didn't say anything, "Fine have it your way!" and Ashley brought the whip down on one big gapping wound on Keith's chest that started at this collar bone and stopped at the waistband of his boxers. The thorns ripped at the skin, causing its poison to seep into Keith's wounds and cause a whole lot of pain.

* * *

><p>Ashley: O-O<p>

Sapphire: (Grins like Cheshire Cat) I'll take that as a thank you and complement.

* * *

><p>"Well he is screaming, but not talking. I think you need to bring out the other rose whip as well and use both of them on him. The more pain, the more likely he will talk," Atem said looking at his nails in a bored state of mind.<p>

Ashley grunted and pulled out her second rose whip and unleashed a furious hell of whips on Keith. The poison seeped into his all his cuts and the pain intensify ten fold.

She got two more hits of her whips, giving Keith a good forty lashes. He was a bloody mess; blood leaked from every wound and dripped to the floor.

Yami took a deep breath and released it, "Nothing like the smell of blood in the afternoon from torture. Now Keith we do have the antidote to the poison and we can give it to you for a price." He pulled out the vile and waved it in front of Keith's face. "All you have to do is talk…well…once your voice comes back, that is," and he, Ashley, and Crystal laughed.

Keith didn't nothing but growl. "Looks like he doesn't want to play properly or get the antidote either. Ashley? How long does the poison work?"

Ashley tapped her foot and looked up while tapping her chin with her index finger, "Oh about eight to ten hours, give or take an hour more."

Yami laughed, "Did you hear that Keithy-boy! About nine to eleven hours of pain! Pure, unadulterated pain!" He walked over and patted Keith's check hard before he slapped him and pulled out his dagger, making Keith scream in sheer pain. Yami chuckled darkly, "Come on girls. Let's see if our little friend is done yet." And the three left and walked back into Interrogation room 1 to see Bakura and Marik violently dunking Bonz into the salt water.

The girls laughed and Atem shook his head, "Okay you two that is enough. Strap him back to the slab. It's time to see if he can talk." The two frowned and mumble as they pulled Bonz out and drag him over to the wooden slab and tightly strapped him down.

"There!" the two said and grumbled back to the shadow corner they like to stand in.

"Now how are we doing Mister Bonz? Feel like talking yet?" Yami asked, sounding like someone talking to a very old and confused man or a young child.

Bonz was a soaking mess, the wound were still bleeding and now some had puss coming out. On top of all of that, he was shaking. "So are you ready to talk?" Yami asked. Bonz mumbled something, but no one could hear him. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite understand that. Speak up bitch!" and Yami slammed the boys head into the wood.

"I-I-I'll talk! Just make them stop hurting me!" Bonz screamed and Yami smirked.

"Excellent! Now who is your boss or bosses?"

"P-P-P-Pegasus and D-D-Dartz! They plan to take over the world and make it a place for us vampires, the superior race, rulers of all!" Bonz started to whimper. "They told us that we should k-k-k-kill all of those who don't o-o-o-obey and try to create a w-w-war between the mythical creatures! That's all I know!"

"Lies! He must be hiding something!" Ashley yelled.

"He must know who put our king into his coma! Tell us who did that!" Crystal yelled before rushing over and punching the boy in his stomach. She pulled back just in time for Bonz to lose what little was in his stomach.

He coughed, "I (cough) don't know (cough) who did! (cough)"

"Unfortunately he is right. He doesn't know." Everyone turned to see Sapphire leaning against the steel door. "He probably doesn't know, and only those who are higher up will know, if not the bosses do."

"Sapphire what are you doing here?" Yami asked and the girl grinned sheepishly.

"I forgot to tell you that I got Keith to talk last night. He said he didn't know either. A job like that would have to be done by someone higher up and is close to the man. He told me the same stuff that bone guy just said."

"Are you sure?" Crystal asked.

Sapphire nodded, "Yeah and I probably have good idea who could have done that to my mate."

Yami nodded and looked back at Bonz, "Well looks like it is your lucky day. No more torture," Bonz sighed in relief, but Yami smirk. "Just death!"

"What? Death?! What do you mean?" if Bonz wasn't scared before he was now.

Yami chuckled, "Silly boy. Did you really think I let a rouge go free? Well you are sadly mistaken. I will not take the chance of you or your buddy getting away with murder." The council walked back in and stood on either side of Yami, with Sapphire, Crystal, Ashley, Bakura and Marik join them.

Sapphire stood next to Yami and asked, "May a make a suggestion, oh Vampire Pharaoh?" He nodded, "I suggest that he and the vampire, Keith Howard, be publicly executed. But not seen only by vampires, but other creatures like my people, the werewolves, and the dragons."

Yami thought for a moment and nodded his head, "Very well, Queen Sapphire. The two shall be punished in front of all creatures that want to see justice for those who have fallen. They will be killed by the very things that make them weak. Mahad?"

Mahad walked forward and handed Yami a two folders. He opened them and laughed, "Oh this should be fun. I'm going to need Ashley, seeing as Keith is actually weakened by those rose whips of yours." Ashley bounced for joy.

"As for Mister Bonz here, Marik and Bakura will enjoy using those new bronze swords they just got a week ago." Bakura and Marik high five and ran out of the room to get ready.

The council sighed and walked out of the room with Ashley and Crystal following behind, leaving Yami and Sapphire behind. "So do you think this could send a message to the Bosses that we mean business and that we will not be forced to fight each other?" Sapphire asked.

Yami sighed, "I don't know Sapphire, but it should help our people understand that we are doing everything in our power to stop this threat. At least we know who is in charge and start the process of finding them."

They walked out of the room with Yami telling the guards to watch over the kid. They walked out of the dungeons and Yami thought of something, "Sapphire? How did you get Keith to talk?"

An evil smile grew on her face, "Oh you know how I like to use chains and electricity?" Yami nodded, but was really wishing he hadn't asked. "Well I used the chains to beat the shit out of him, while I had jammed a rod up his ass and sent electric shock that went off every 10 seconds and lasted for 5 minutes."

Yami stared at the girl, "What the fuck!" The girl's smile just grew, "And I thought Bakura and Marik were bad. Remind me not piss you off."

Sapphire laughed, "Wise choice Yami. A wise choice."

"And who do you suspect to be the one who put Matthew into a coma?" Yami asked as they walked into the throne room.

"Not who, but whom. It was the work of three who did that to my mate."

"Who are the three?"

Sapphire sighed, "It's Rafael, Valon, and Alister. They used to be good friends with Ashley, but they disappeared a few months ago. They just made appearance last night!"

"Last night? Where?"

"At your home, my friend." The two looked to the throne and saw the three legendary dragons of Atlantis.

"Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos? What are you three doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see my old friends." Yami said and shook Timaeus's hand.

Timaeus sighed, "I wish it was on better terms my friend, but those three that Queen Sapphire mentioned are working for the rouges. They have been staking your house for a while and they know you have found you lost lover."

Yami sighed and face palmed himself. "Great. I just gave Yugi a key my house and left him alone with the dogs."

"Well we have been watching the place too. Yugi is back with his grandfather," Critias said.

"He did walk out maybe once, but that was to go to that corner store around the corner," Hermos said.

"Why did he go to the store?" Yami asked, but the three just shrugged their shoulder. "Hmm? I'm going to give him a quick call." He pulled out his phone and called Yugi.

"_Hello Yami_." Yugi gave a small yawn and Yami couldn't help but chuckle. "_What's so funny?_" he asked groggily.

Yami stopped his chuckling, "I'm sorry Little One. I hope I didn't disturb you. Sorry if I did."

"_That's alright._"

Yami smiled, "Well anyway, hello Game Angel. I just calling to see if you made it back home yet or are you still in that soft bed of mine?"

Yugi giggled, "_I wish! Mine sucks after a night on yours! But, I'm back home now. Grandpa came back late today and I found him on the sofa asleep._"

"Well that's good. I hope you did enjoy your stay Game Angel. You do still have that key I gave you right?"

"_Yes I do! I put it on a small chain necklace that I had and it's around my neck as we speak._"

"Good. I know I could trust you with it. I was also wondering if you fed the dogs yet?"

"_Yes I did. I also made something for you when you get back from work. So you can just heat it up and enjoy!_"

"Awww Aibou. That so sweet of you." Yami sighed, "Well I got to go. I need to finish a few things then I can go home."

"_Okay Yami! I love you and have a good night in that wonderful bed of your!_"

Yami chuckled, "I will and I love you too, night."

"_Night!_" and Yami hung up.

"Well~? What did he say?" Sapphire asked.

Yami's smile never left as he said, "He went out to buy stuff to make something for me to have when I got back home later."

Sapphire awed, "He is just the sweetest, adorable, cutest, and kind hearted person around. You are very luck man."

Yami sighed happily, "Yeah I know." They continued talking about their problems with the rouges until it was late and headed down to an open arena that was filled with magical creatures of all kinds. The rulers walked to the raised stage and saw the two accused along with Ashley, Bakura, Marik, and Crystal. Both were tied to two polls, one poll to each side, that had their hands and ankles tied to them.

They walked up the stairs and Yami lifted his hands in an attempt to quiet everyone. The crowd hushed as Yami spook, "Friday night two rouges were brought here to the Vampire Palace, charged with murdering and attempt of murder! They were stopped by the Werewolf Queen and her two ladies in wait! They are part of a group that is trying to cause a war between the different tribes of mystical creatures! These two have killed alone with many other vampires!"

The crowds booed, but Sapphire put up her hands to quiet them once more. When they did, she spook, "They and this group are not working for the Vampire Pharaoh! He has no reason to cause such a ruckus like that! This group believes that vampires are the superior race!" everyone but the vampire yelled. "But they are not like that! I know the vampires behind this are sick and evil as they try and convince their king into making humans slaves! He would never allow that!"

Sapphire looked to Yami and nodded. He stood before the two and said, "I will not let these two live for what they have done! And if anyone is a part of this group, they will meet with the same faith as these two! You have nothing to fear for I am not the enemy! We will catch these people and punish them for all they have done!" The crowd roared and cheered at the two. Yami nodded his head to Bakura and Marik while Sapphire nodded to Ashley and Crystal.

Bakura and Marik stood in front of Bonz as Crystal and Ashley stood in front of Keith. "You two have been charge with countless murders and conspiring against the Vampire Pharaoh and trying to cause an international war between the mythical creatures of the world!" Sapphire said as she stood next to Yami.

"You will be punished by the Vampires and Werewolves, but know that we are acting for all the leaders of the many mystical creatures. You will be put to death by the things that make you weak. Exposed to these items to long and it will kill you. Do you have any last parting words?" The two said nothing, but growled. "Fine! You will be punish now." Yami looked to Bakura and Marik and dragged his thumb over his neck.

Sapphire gave the same signal to Ashley and Crystal and the two rulers backed off as their people started their work. Ashley brought out both whips and handed one to Crystal. They both raised the whips and unleashed painful lashes on Keith. The man screamed as the lashes hit the ones from before. The two looked at each other before silently agreeing on something. They whirled the whips high in the air before swinging them at Keith and made them wrap around his neck. They pulled on the whips, making them tight and dig into Keith's neck. The man screamed as the thrones pierce the skin and the poison seeped into his blood stream. He yelled and screamed as the pain intensified more then before. Soon it was too much and he fell into unconsciousness.

The girls pulled out the whips and Ashley turned to the people, "Normally the poison doesn't kill, but he is weakened by it. We had used the whips before we knew that. The toxins that are already in his body and the toxins we just put in will be too much for his system to handle. It will kill him in a matter of moments, just long enough to punish his buddy over there." She looked to Marik and Bakura as they finish sharpening their bronze blades.

They grabbed their gear and walked over to the shaking boy. "Now for the real Hell!" Marik said as he drawn his sword and stabbed Bonz in the stomach. The boy screamed at the top of his lungs as Marik slowly and torturously pulled the blade out, before letting Bakura have his turn. Bakura lifted his blade up and brought it down onto Bonz's shoulder, successfully breaking the bone and left it there.

The two continued with the assault, raining blows and leaving their swords and daggers in the boy. "Vampire Pharaoh, will you take the last blow?" Marik asked, handing over the last bronze dagger. Yami nodded and grabbed the blade and walked over to the boy.

"May you see no mercy where you are heading," he said as he raised the blade and swiftly plunged it into Bonz's heart. He screamed as the cursed weapon sunk in and soon he turned to dust. The wind blew the dust away and all was hushed.

"You will not win!" said a hoarse voice. Everybody looked at Keith as he was slowly turned to dust. "Our bosses will make this world of the dead and vampires will rule on top with them as rulers! Mark my words! I will be avenged!" Yami walked over to him, fury and hatred burned in his eyes, enough to make Keith flinch.

He stared into Keith's eyes and said, "I will never let those monsters run this world! I will never let them control everyone! I WILL NEVER LET THEM WIN!" his hand turned into claws and he raised them into the air. "MAY THE DEVIL PUNISH YOU TO THE ENDS OF HELL!" and was about to slash Keith's neck when he looked back to Sapphire. "You can end this one if you like."

Sapphire nodded and with one swish of her hand, her nail turned into claws as she walked forward. She stopped in front of him, "As Pharaoh Atem has said, MAY THE DEVIL PUNISH YOU TO THE ENDS OF HELL!" and ran her claws against Keith's neck, successfully cutting the arteries and veins. Keith would have fallen forward if hadn't been for the ropes tying him to the post, but soon turned to dust and the wind blew them away.

Yami and Sapphire turned to the people, "Let this be a warning! If you are a part of this group, we will not hesitate to kill you on the spot! They are a dangerous group of vampires and I, along with the other leaders, will stop this menace once and for all!" Yami raised his fist in the air and the crowd roared. Soon the crowd dispensed and the six friends went back to the vampire palace and straight to Yami's office.

Yami flopped into his big chair with Sapphire taking the other on the other side and the others sitting on the couches. Sapphire looked over to Yami, "So now what?"

Yami sighed, "I don't know, but for now we let just go home and rest. I know we probably shouldn't but I'm tried and hungry. I'm probably saying the same for you all?" the others nodded, "Okay. I'm going to finish a few things then head home. Sapphire could you stay a bit long?"

The girl nodded and the others walked out. "What is Yami?" Sapphire asked as she watched her old friend walk over and site on the desk in front of him.

"How is Matthew? Ashley and Crystal told me he got worse."

Sapphire sighed, "He was, but when I went to see him, his hand moved a bit. They think he might not be in a vegetation state after all and if he keeps fighting, he might wake up soon. I hope he does. I don't know how much more I can take."

Yami grabbed her hand and laid his other on top, "I know he will. Don't give up hope, Sapphire."

Sapphire smiled and hugged him, "Thank you my brother." The two pulled apart and talked a

bit more before Sapphire left and Yami finished up the last of his work and started to get ready to leave. About 30 minutes later, he left the palace threw a portal and walked out of the park where the portal was and to his car.

* * *

><p>He finally arrived at his house it was now midnight and he was wiped out. He dropped his bag at the door and drudge into the kitchen and to the fridge. "Now what did my Game Angel make for me?" He found a container filled with pasta and meat sauce. "What's this?"<p>

"Turkey ragu with linguini noodles." Yami turned to see Balto standing at the entrance of the kitchen. "He made us steak with pasta and vegetables. It was really good."

"He can really cook can't he?" He put the container into the microwave and pressed a few buttons and waited for it to heat while looking for a plate, fork, and a knife. "Did anything else happen while I was gone?"

Balto stretched before he said, "Nothing really, but he did found one of your blood bottles that you left in the fridge."

"Crap! I knew I forgot something! Did he freak?" the microwave beeped and he stirred the food before putting it back and heated it again.

Balto shook his head, "No. He thought it was wine and put it back. He's thinking about get some wine the next time he cooks for you."

Yami gave a sigh of relief, "Good. I don't think I'm ready to tell him yet about the vampire thing." The microwave beeped again and Yami pulled it out and dished out some of the pasta of him and some for Balto. The two ate and Yami told Balto about the house being watch and the other stuff that happened today.

Balto growled, "I should have known! I kept smelling dragons and other vampires, but thought nothing of it. I'm sorry Yami."

He bowed his head, but Yami pulled it back up and gently rubbed the top of his head. "It's okay. I should have known as well, but didn't. The dragon king has sent his best men to protect Yugi but I'm going to send a few I know who can help and go in undercover."

"Yeah and who is that? Ashley and Crystal?" Balto asked.

"Nope. Jaden and Cyrus. They owe me for helping them get together. They probably won't mind."

"Yeah but they are away somewhere aren't they?"

"Yeah it won't be until next week if they do. So until then Ashley and Crystal have to keep up with him. I'm also going to get Yusei and his gang to help as well."

"Yusei! Wow, you are serious aren't you?" Balto asked and Yami nodded.

"I just want to make sure I don't lose Yugi again. He is my everything and I will not lose him to those bastards!" Balto nodded and the two got ready for bed.

* * *

><p>The days passed by like a flash and Saturday was finally here. Yugi and Yami didn't get a chance to spend much time this week, but with the rouges still out Yami was not going to take any chances. He was determined to find and fight them before they got to his angel. He even started to go out into the city with Marik and Bakura looking for any vampire who would go after the mythical andor non mythical creatures.

Yugi didn't complain about not spending time with Yami. He was busy as well by helping set up the dance, homework, friends, helping his grandpa with the shop, and finding more parts to his costume, maybe one or two things for Yami as well.

He was getting ready to take a quick shower when his cell phone went off, playing Sting's _Desert Rose_, the ring tone to let him know that Yami was calling him. "Hello my Yami. What's up?"

Yami chuckled, "_Hello my sweet little Game Angel. I thought I call you and let you know that I will be picking you up at 7. What time is the dance?_"

Yugi looked around his desk and found the flyer for the dance, "It starts at 8, but if you want we could go and get something to eat before we go to the high school?"

Yami hummed, "_Yeah that sound like a good idea. I'll pick you up in 20 minutes then since it is almost 5:30. We'll have dinner, then come back to my place and we can get dressed here. I got you something that would look perfect on you._"

Yugi sighed, "You know you didn't have to get me anything else. I don't want you to waste your money on me."

"_It's just money Yugi. I don't care. So do we have a date?_"

Yugi chuckled, "Yes we have a date. I'll see you soon, Love." Yugi hung up and quickly rushed into the bathroom and showered. He rushed out and ran into his room where he quickly slipped on an orange long sleeve shirt with a purple and black pumpkin and blue jeans. He grabbed his stuff for the costumes along his wallet and phone and walked downstairs just as the doorbell rung.

* * *

><p>Grandpa opened the door and smiled as he saw Yami standing there, "Well hello there Yami, here to see my grandson again," he said with a chuckle.<p>

Yami nodded, "Yeah, we just planned to have dinner before we got ready for the dance tonight. I hope you don't mind me taking him early?"

Grandpa shook his head and let Yami in, "Oh that is no problem. I was just about to tell Yugi that I was invited to a party a friend of mine is throwing tonight and that I won't be home for the rest of the night."

Yami gave him a sly grin, "Really? Got a date to go with as well?"

Solomon chucked again, "You could say that. If it's okay with you, can Yugi stay the night with you?"

Yami nodded and was about to say something when Yugi walked in and gave him a hug, "Hi Yami. I missed you!" he said and gave Yami a quick kiss.

"Hey Love. I missed you too. I was just talking to Grandpa and he asked if you could stay at my house tonight, right?" Yami said.

"Huh? Really? Can I Grandpa?" Yugi begged giving the old man the puppy eyes of doom.

The old man laughed, "Of course. I'll just want you to be with someone tonight since I won't be here."

"And where are you going Grandpa?"

Yami smirked and said, "He has a date."

"A date! When do you date?!" Yugi asked shocked.

Solomon sheepishly grin, "Well I met her the last weekend and it has been a while since I been with someone. I'm taking her to a party a friend of mine is throwing and I thought you might like to spend the night with Yami instead of staying here by yourself." Yugi nodded and rushed back upstairs and quickly grabbed a few things.

Once he was done, the two teens left and drove to a restaurant they like to go to. They went in and were taken to a table that was in the back and away from most prying eyes. The waitress took their drink orders and left. The two looked at the menus and when the waitress brought their drinks and a basket of rolls, she took their orders; Yugi got a tex-mex sizzling salad with chicken and beef, while Yami got a steak with mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables. The waitress took the menus and left the two alone.

"So, you really want to go to this dance right?" Yugi asked before he took a sip of his cherry Pepsi.

Yami nodded and grabbed one of the rolls and butter pads, "Yes I'm sure. Everything is going to be fine, my little Game Angel. No need to worry." He took the butter and spread it on top of the roll before taking a bite.

Yugi nodded, "Okay, if you say so. How was your week? We haven't talked since Sunday. Is everything okay?"

Yami placed his roll down, took a quick sip of his drink, and sighed, "Sort-of. A friend of mine is really upset and worried. Her husband is in the hospital and in coma. They don't know when or if he will wake up and I'm afraid she might do something she will regret later. He is such a great guy, he doesn't disserve that that. He shouldn't be in a coma. Its kill Sapphire, I just know it."

"What happened to him?" Yugi asked.

Yami placed his head in his hands and said, "He's name is Matthew and we tend to do business together. Well, he was just walking around when he saw someone who needed help. The person was being attacked by some thugs and he tried to help, but was attacked as well and left in a coma. He's been fighting for a less two months now and I miss him a lot. He is like a brother to me and Sapphire is like my sister. I'm worried about them and pray that he wakes up soon." He laid his head down on the table as he tried to keep the headache away. With all that was going on, he did worry about his friends and hoped that they will pull threw.

Yugi place his hand on top of Yami's and gently rubbed it with his thumb. "Well I hope she doesn't do anything reckless and that she doesn't give up hope just yet." Yami looked up and smiled when he saw Yugi giving him a gentle one.

"Thanks Yugi," Yami said before kissing him. The waitress popped up with their orders and the two ate in relative silence, but talking every once in a while. They finished and Yami paid for the food, once again ignoring Yugi's protest, and the two left to go to Yami's to get dressed for the dance.

* * *

><p>Sapphire: Okay people that is it! Next chapter will be the dance and other wonderful and scary things will happened. Will Yugi finally remember who he was? Will Yami finally tell Yugi he is a vampire and protect him or will the rouges get him?<p>

Ashley: Who knows with you. Even I can't tell where you are taking this.

Sapphire: Good, that means I'm doing my job then.

Crystal: Sapphire don't forget about the poll!

Sapphire: Huh? Oh right! Yugi tell them about the poll!

Yugi: (pouts) No!

All three girls: Do it or we will take Yami away from you! (smirks) Or do we have to show him it?

Yugi: (pales) You wouldn't!

Sapphire: Try us.

Yugi: (huffs) FINE! (sigh) Sapphire has created a poll that is on her page that asked, 'Who do you want to see in a cheerleaders outfit and sing 'Hey Mickey'?' Please go to the poll and vote. Who is in the lead?

Sapphire: Can't say! But I will say that you have a vote.

Yugi: What! Why?!

Sapphire: Please, you would look so cute in a cheerleaders outfit. Anyway if you want to see who or whom it is, please go to my page and vote! Your vote does count! Review then vote! Please and thank you. Until next time!

Everyone: Bye!


End file.
